Leg dein Herz an eine Leine
by leandra4
Summary: Hermine arbeitet nach der Schule in Marokko an der erforschung einer alten Hochkultur. Dort trifft sie nicht nur auf alte Bekannte, sondern auch auf etwas anderes, etwas viel älteres... KOMPLETT
1. Prolog

Achtung: Keiner der Charaktere oder Orte gehört mir. Alles nur geliehen!

_**Prolog:**_

_**Von Eifersucht war ich nie geplagt.**_

_**Jetzt hass ich jeden der sich in deine Nähe wagt.**_

_**Vor dir war Treue mir einerlei.**_

_**Ich dachte, außer dem Rauchen währ ich Lasterfrei.**_

_**Doch langsam seh ich ein,**_

_**es muss was ernstes sein**_

_**Ich will dich Pur**_

_**Ich will dich nur**_

_**Für mich allein!**_

_**Leg dein Herz an eine Leine**_

_**Gib alle Liebe mir.**_

_**Die Blick traf mich wie ein**_

_**Schuss von vorn.**_

_**Ein bisschen Smaltalk, ein Lächeln**_

_**Und ich war verlorn.**_

_**Wie machst du das?**_

_**Du nimmst mir den halt**_

_**Als währ ich Siebzehn**_

_**bin ich noch mal total verknallt.**_

_**Und bist du mal nicht hier,**_

_**dann wächst die Angst in mir.**_

_**Mein Stolz gibt nach,**_

_**ich liege wach**_

_**und ruf nach dir.**_

_**Leg dein Herz an eine Leine**_

_**Gib alle Liebe mir.**_

_**Teil mit keinem deine Träume**_

_**Gib alle Liebe mir.**_

_**Ich dachte das das schon liebe war**_

_**Und umso stärker verwirrt mich**_

_**Was ich jetzt erfahr.**_

_**Und langsam seh ich ein**_

_**Es muss was ernstes sein**_

_**Ich will dich Pur,**_

_**Ich will dich nur**_

_**Für mich allein**_

_**Leg dein Herz an eine Leine**_

_**Gib alle Liebe mir.**_

_**Teil mit keinem deine Träume**_

_**Gib alle Liebe mir.**_

Aus dem Musical Mamma Mia


	2. Neuankömlinge

_**Kapitel 1: Neuankömmlinge**_

_Es war wie immer der selbe Traum. Jede Nacht immer die selben Stimmen und die selben Worte. Eine grauenhafte Vorahnung. Es würde etwas über sie hereinbrechen._

_Unaufhaltsam kam es auf sie zu. Es gab keinen Ausweg! Oder vielleicht doch? Ein dunkler Schatten kroch auf sie zu. Unaufhaltsam, quälend, langsam wie in Zeitlupe kam er immer näher. Sie konnten von ferne Kinder weinen und Erwachsene in Panik aufschreien hören. Doch es war alles so verzerrt wie durch einen dicken Schleier verhüllt - Oh man ich komme einfach nicht weiter mit dem Mist!_

Hermine Granger klappte wütend ihr Laptop zu, dass vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

_Mit welchem Mist den? _

_Mit meiner Geschichte die ich schreibe! _

_Seit wann bist du den unter die Schriftsteller gegangen? _

Die Stimme gehörte einer jungen Hexe, die im Nebenzimmer über einem Buch saß. Sie hieß Victoria und arbeitete zusammen mit Hermine an einem Projekt in Marokko.

_Och eigentlich mache ich das nur zum Spaß. Du weist doch zum Entspannen nach der Arbeit. _

_Ja klar, weil wir unseren Kopf den ganzen Tag nicht schon genug zum Qualmen bringen würden. Du musst das ja auch noch nach Feierabend machen indem du dir Geschichten ausdenkst. _

_Das ist doch was ganz anderes! Und du entspannst deinen Kopf aber auch nicht gerade oder?_

Hermine deutete mit einem Schmunzeln auf das dicke Buch das Victoria in der Hand hielt.

_Nein hast recht. Ach komm lass uns doch heut mal unter Leute gehen! Die schmeißen im Camp eine Fete! _

_Worauf warten wir den dann noch? Morgen Vormittag ist eh frei. Also können wir genauso bis zum Umfallen Party feiern!_

Hermine schaltete das Laptop nun endgültig aus und verließ zusammen mit ihrer Kollegin das kleine Apartment, das sie bewohnten und sie verschwanden Richtung Camp.

Seit nun mehr einem knappen Jahr hatte Hermine Granger Hogwarts verlassen. Die letzten Jahre waren voller Veränderungen gewesen. Nachdem Voldemort bei seinem letzten Versuch seine Macht zurückzubekommen gescheitert war, ist er verschwunden. Niemand weis bis jetzt was aus ihm geworden ist.

Die meisten seiner Todesser waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Das war nun schon drei Jahre her. Seitdem war Ruhe in der Zaubererwelt eingekehrt. Doch die Angst vor einer erneuten Rückkehr Voldemorts war allgegenwärtig. Auch wenn es keiner laut aussprach. Besser gesagt, keiner traute sich es auszusprechen.

Sie war nach dem Abschluss nach Marokko gegangen, um sich auf dem Gebiet Alte Runen zu spezialisieren. Harry arbeitete zusammen mit Ron beim Phönixorden als Aurorer. Sie schrieb den beiden Freunden regelmäßig um zu erfahren was es neues gab. Doch auch sie hatten keine wirklich wichtigen Neuigkeiten.

Sie arbeitete zusammen mit anderen Hexen und Zauberern an einer Studie über eine längst verschwundene Hochkultur, von denen die Muggelwelt noch nicht einmal den kleinsten Hinweis entdeckt hatte. Was zum einen wohl auch daran liegen konnte, das die alten Ruinen mit Flüchen und Zaubersprüchen so verhext waren, das sie nur gefunden werden konnten wenn man gezielt danach suchte. Und selbst dann brauchte man noch eine gehörige Portion Glück.

Die Party war bereits in vollem Gange als die beiden eintrafen. Und sofort wurden sie von einer Gruppe Hexen begrüßt.

_Hi Vicy, Mine da sein ihr ja endlich. Wir dachten schon ihr kommt gar nicht mehr._

Die Gruppe bestand aus drei Hexen, die ebenfalls an der Studie arbeiteten. Susann, klein und ein wenig rundlich, aber steht's fröhlich und hilfsbereit. Miriam, groß und schlank, dunkler Typ und in manchen Beziehungen etwas zu locker. Und die dritte im Bunde war Joanna die erst vor einer Woche angekommen war. Sie war etwas schüchtern aber sie lebte für ihren Beruf.

_Hi zusammen was liegt an? _

_Oh so einiges, Ihr habt grad eben die neuen verpasst. _

_Wie die neuen? _

_Mensch Mine die neuen Studenten natürlich! Frischfleisch! _

_Ach so! Und deswegen macht ihr so einen Aufstand? _

_Oh weh ich seh schon da liegt ein Haufen Arbeit vor uns._

Miriam verdrehte die Augen.

_Mensch wird doch endlich mal etwas lockerer Hermine. Du bist ja wieder mal die Unschuld in Person. Wird Zeit das du dich mal richtig verliebst. _

_Ne danke das hat noch Zeit. Im Moment ist meine Ausbildung wichtiger. Aber andererseits, wo sind die neuen? _

_Die habt ihr leider verpasst wie schon gesagt. Die sind schon wieder weggefahren. _

_Warum das den?_

Victoria schaltete sich nun in das Gespräch mit ein.

_Sind das so langweilige Spießer, die keinen Spaß verstehen? _

_Nein die sind was für uns. Aber die haben stehen unter dem Kommando von Harris. Und das heißt um zehn Bettruhe! _

_Die können einen ja fast leid tun. _

_Ja aber wirklich. Eine Runde Mitleid: OHHHHHHHHHH! _

Die fünf konnten sich das Lachen nun nicht mehr verkneifen. Gut gelaunt gingen sie Richtung Bar. Und auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte. Hermine war neugierig auf die Neuankömmlinge.

Miri hatte ja gar nicht so unrecht. Sie war noch nie richtig verliebt gewesen. Verehrer hatte sie bei Gott genug. Sie war zu einer hübschen jungen Frau geworden. Doch irgendwie wollte der Funke nicht überspringen. Doch sie war sich sicher das es irgendwann soweit sein würde. Und bis dahin hieß es einfach ran an die Arbeit.

Am nächsten morgen:

Als Hermine erwachte, war es schon nach zehn. Kein Wunder. Sie waren ja auch erst gegen Vier nach Hause gekommen. Einmal genüsslich strecken und herzhaft gähnen, und dann hieß es trotzdem aufstehen. Sie musste immerhin heute Nachmittag noch arbeiten. Victoria war nirgendwo zu finden. Sie lag entweder noch im Bett oder sie war schon aus dem Haus gegangen.

Zweiteres war aber eher unwahrscheinlich. Sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer und gönnte sich eine ausgiebige Dusche. Danach ging sie zur Küche. Ein Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und ein leckeres Frühstück stand vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Es war einfach praktisch Zaubern zu können.

Gut zwei Stunden später war sie auf den Weg ins Camp. Für heute standen einige wichtige Arbeiten an. Neuentdeckte Schrifttafeln mussten entziffert werden. Davon würden sie dann auch noch einen Abdruck brauchen für das Labor, die echten Stücke würden sie reinigen müssen und evl. vorhandene Schäden soweit möglich ausbessern und so weiter.

Diese Arbeit musste man wirklich lieben. Den leider musste vieles von Hand erledigt werden. Doch für Hermine gab es nichts schöneres oder Interessanteres auf der Welt. Sie konnte nach Herzenslust in der Vergangenheit schnüffeln. Sich in das Leben zurückversetzen, dass längst verschwundene Kulturen geführt hatten und ganz nebenbei sah man auch noch etwas von der Welt. Und bezahlt wurde man dafür auch noch.

Heute würde sie auch zum ersten mal die neuen sehen. Etwa alle vier Wochen kamen neue Studenten im Camp an, die dann je nach Eignung ziemlich schnell wieder verschwanden. Bei den wenigsten hielt die erste Begeisterung länger als ein paar Tage. Doch die es geschafft hatten die Probezeit zu bestehen, auf die wartet das Abenteuer.

_Guten Tag Professor OConell. _

_Ah guten Tag Miss Granger. _

_Wieder Fit und ausgeruht sehe ich. Gut ich dachte schon sie hätten gestern auch etwas über die Stränge geschlagen wie manch anderer_.

Hermine blieb der scherzhafte Ton in der Stimme des Professors nicht verborgen.

_Ich doch nicht Professor. Wie kommen sie den darauf? _

_Nun ich sehe das sie ihren Sinn für Humor mitgebracht haben. Was halten sie davon wenn wir uns an die Arbeit machen?_

Hermine folgte OConell in die Mitte des Camps. Dort war eine Absperrung errichtet, die den Eingang zu einer unterirdischen Höhle markierte.

Sie kletterten die Leiter hinunter, die der einzige Weg zum wirklich wichtigen Teil der Höhle war. Diese wurde von unzähligen Lampen und Fackeln erhellt. Hier und da waren kleine Personengruppen verstreut, die an irgendwelchen Wandmalereien arbeiteten, oder eingepackte Schrifttafeln transportierten.

Doch Hermine durfte aufgrund ihrer hervorragenden Leistungen der letzten Zeit mit ihrem Professor an den wichtigsten Fundstellen arbeiten. Und darüber war sie nicht einmal böse. Nicht das sie die anderen nicht mochte. Es ging ihr nur einfach auf die Nerven, dass es für die bei der Arbeit keine anderen Gesprächsthemen gab als Männer.

_Ach ja übrigens Miss Granger! Ich habe vergessen ihnen zu sagen, das wir für die nächste Zeit wohl einen der neuen Studenten zu Hilfe haben. _

_Einen Studenten? Für wie lange? _

_Das wird sich zeigen. Sie wissen doch wie das läuft!_

Hermine konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

_Sie wollen also sagen bis sie das Handtuch geschmissen haben Professor OConell? _

_Nun so brutal wollte ich es zwar nicht ausdrücken, aber ja das meine ich. Und außerdem, haben wir nur einen aus der Gruppe bei uns. Sie werden ihn bald kennenlernen. Oder evl. kennen sie ihn schon. Er stammt ebenfalls aus Hogwarts._

_Aus meiner alten Schule? _

_Ja genau. Nun sie werden sehen._

Nun war Hermines Neugierde geweckt. Ein ehemaliger Schüler aus Hogwarts? Das konnte eigentlich jeder sein. Vielleicht einer aus ihrem alten Haus? Der Professor hatte nichts genaueres gesagt. Und nachfragen wollte sie nicht. Sie würde ihren neuen Kollegen ja in wenigen Minuten zu sehen bekommen.

Sie kletterten weiter über Geröllhaufen und umgestürzte Steinsäulen. Für normalsterbliche waren wohl diese Säulen allein schon der Höhepunkt der Entdeckung. Doch ihr Ziel lag noch ein Stück weiter in einer zweiten Höhle.

Hermine musste den Kopf einziehen um sich nicht an der niedrigen Decke zu stoßen. Es war das letzte Stück das sie bewältigen musste. Und dann standen sie in Professor OConells „Heiligtum".

Es handelte sich eigentlich „nur" um eine fast kreisrunde Höhle, in deren Mitte sich ein großer Steinsockel erhob. Doch das besondere daran war, dass in die Wände Hunderte alte Steintafeln aus schwarzem Marmor eingelassen waren. Auf diesen wurde vor Jahrtausenden wahrscheinlich das Wissen eines ganzen Volkes niedergeschrieben. Und ihre Aufgabe war es nun herauszufinden was für eine Bedeutung diese wohl hatten.

An einer der Wände wurde Hermine nun auf zwei weitere Personen aufmerksam. Der eine war Professor OConells Assistent, und der andere, wohl der neue.

_Guten Tag Thomas! _

_Guten Tag Professor! Schön sie zu sehen. Darf ich ihnen unseren neuen Helfer vorstellen, er wird uns die nächste Zeit unter die Arme greifen._

Nun war auch Hermine bei der Gruppe angekommen. Sie warf einen Blick nach Rechts, um endlich zu erfahren wer den nun mit ihr zusammenarbeiten sollte. Doch darauf hatte sie niemand vorbereitet. Sie starrte in zwei Graue Augen, die sie ebenfalls erschrocken anstarrten.

Graue Augen, blonde Haare –

Ihr neuer Kollege war Draco Malfoy.

Der hatte sich anscheinend schon wieder unter Kontrolle, den mit seinem typischen grinsen sagte er nur:

_Tag Granger! Hätte nicht gedacht das wir uns noch mal über den Weg laufen!_

So das erste Kap ist hoffentlich nicht ganz so schlimm aus der Reihe gesprungen. Bitte schreibt mir doch eure Meinung. ganzdollaufreviewknopfzeig Fortsetzung folgt.


	3. Warum immer ich?

So das neue Kap ist fertig und ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Habe auch den Text etwas geändert. Ab sofort haben gesprochene Texte Gänsefüßchen, und Gedanken sind kursiv geschrieben. Hoffe das es sich so leichter lesen lässt. Also, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

_**Kapitel 2: Warum immer ich?**_

„... das wir uns noch einmal über den Weg laufen!"

Die Worte schienen durch die ganze Höhle zu hallen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sich Hermine wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass sie bemerkte, dass alle sie anstarrten.

Warum ausgerechnet Malfoy? Warum ausgerechnet hier? In diesem Land, in diesem Camp, in dieser Höhle. Warum muss er ausgerechnet hier aufkreuzen?

Die Gedanken wirbelten nur so durch ihren Kopf. Doch zwang sie sich zur Ruhe, und sah wieder in seine Richtung, bevor sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„ Was hast du den hier zu suchen Malfoy?"

„Nun Miss Granger, wie ich sehe hatte ich mit meiner Vermutung das sie sich bereits kennen gar nicht mal so unrecht. Und ich hoffe doch das es ihnen in Zukunft noch mehr Spaß machen wird hier zu arbeiten, da wir ja nun zu viert hier sind. Wird bestimmt lustig!"

Professor OConell ergriff schnell das Wort, als würde er befürchten, dass seine Assistentin irgendetwas „falsches" sagen könnte. Er wandte sich Draco Malfoy zu, und reichte ihn die Hand.

„Aber wo um alles in der Welt bleiben den meine Manieren? Ich bin Professor OConell. Willkommen in Marokko Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Thomas Kent haben sie ja bereits kennen gelernt. Und Miss Granger scheinen sie auch schon zu kennen. Schön, schön. Mr. Malfoy wird die nächsten Wochen hier bei und verbringen... !"

Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie blickte in Dracos Richtung, als müsse sie erst sichergehen, dass sie auch keine Fatahmorgana vor sich hatte. Doch leider veränderte sich von den drei anderen Personen keine einzige. Und, irrte sie sich, oder grinste Malfoy tatsächlich gerade zu ihr herüber?

Na wie dem auch sei, sie wollte erst einmal abwarten, wie es eigentlich weitergehen sollte. Denn so wie es im Moment aussah, würde Malfoy zusammen mit Thomas an ganz anderer Stelle arbeiten als sie und der Professor selbst.

Allen Anschein nach war nun allen Höflichkeiten genüge getan. Professor OConell gab Thomas noch ein paar kurze Anweisungen, bevor er Hermine zu sich winkte. In diesem Augenblick, konnte sie einfach nicht anders, als Draco einen Schadenfrohen Blick zuzuwerfen. Immerhin, durfte sie an wichtigeren Sachen arbeiten, als einfach nur Steinplatten auszugraben, und zusammenzukleben.

Also folgte sie den Professor in einen etwas abgelegenen Stollen, in dem sie schon seit tagen arbeiteten. Auch hier hatten vor Jahrtausenden Menschen ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Wenn auch nicht in Form von Steintafeln, oder Schriftrollen. Die ganzen Wände waren über und über bedeckt mit Schriftzeichen, die in die Steinwand gemeißelt waren. Die Zeichen hatten eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit, wie die Hieroglyphen in Ägypten, aber doch waren sie anders. Älter, und sie ließen sich auch nicht so einfach übersetzen wie diese. Hatten sie es doch schon versucht. Aber nicht einmal der Stein von Rosette (1) konnte ihnen dabei weiterhelfen.

Doch irgendwie hatten sie es doch noch geschafft den Code zu knacken. Doch das alles machte die Sache nicht wirklich einfacher.

Und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Begegnung mit ihrem alten „Kumpel" zu verschwenden, machte sich Hermine wieder an die Arbeit. Sie vertiefte sich so in die vor ihr liegenden Aufgaben, dass sie dabei nicht einmal bemerkte wie schnell die Zeit verging.

Als sie sich schließlich am Abend auf den Rückweg zum Camp machten, war sie schon froh darüber, nirgendwo einen blonden Haarschopf zu sehen. Hatte er vielleicht schon für den ersten Tag genug? Vielleicht erschien er morgen schon gar nicht mehr. Das schien zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Wenig später, verabschiedete sie sich von Professor OConell, und schlug den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung ein. Dort angekommen, stellte sie fest, dass sie wieder einmal allein in der Wohnung war. Umso besser, denn so konnte sich ihre Mitbewohnerin wenigstens nicht darüber aufregen, dass Hermine schon wieder einen Teil der am Nachmittag kopierten Texte mitgebracht hatte.

Und nach einem schnellen Abendessen, schnappte sich Hermine diese auch schon, und fing an die Schriftzeichen zu entziffern.

Als einige Stunden später endlich Victoria zurück kam, war sie gut vorangekommen.

„Hi Mina! Sorry das es so spät geworden ist! Ich wurde im Camp aufgehalten!"

„Macht nichts! Ich habe mich auch so sehr gut amüsiert!"

Victoria trat darauf hin in Hermines Zimmer und musterte den Berg an Dokumenten, der sich auf dem Schreibtisch stapelte. Missbilligend zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Oh Mina! Nicht schon wieder!"

„Was denn?"

„Hast du vergessen was wir in Sachen Arbeit abgesprochen hatten? Keine..."

„...Arbeit mit nach hause bringen! Ja ich hab´s nicht vergessen. Aber diese Dokumente sind einfach so, so ..."

„fesselnd?"

Schlug Vici schnell vor, bevor es nun Hermine war, die mit den Augen rollte. Als sie aufstand, griff sie nach einem der Blätter, auf dem Vici eine angefangene Übersetzung erkennen konnte. Sie griff nach einem der Blätter, und fing an es sich durchzulesen:









... Halte das Amt und die Aufgaben des Wesirs sorgsam im Auge, achte auf alles, was im Namen des Wesirs geschieht; denn das Amt des Wesirs ist das Fundament des ganzen Landes. Schau, Wesir zu sein, dass ist nicht süß und angenehm, es ist bitter wie Galle.

Schau, die Bittsteller kommen aus dem Oberen und dem Unteren Teil des Landes, dass ganze Land sucht den Rat und die Entscheidung des Wesirs. Achte darauf, dass dann alles nach dem Gesetz getan wird, dass alles genau und rechtmäßig geschieht.

Urteile nicht ungerecht, denn der Gott verabscheut es, wenn man parteiisch ist.

Betrachte jemanden den du kennst, genau so wie jemanden, den du nicht kennst; behandle jemanden der dir nahe steht, genauso wie jemanden, der dir fern steht...(2)

Vici gab Hermine den Zettel zurück, und wusste wohl nicht so recht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

„Und was genau ist da dran jetzt so toll?"

„Ist doch ganz einfach!"

„Ja?"

„Ja! Das ist das erste Dokument, dass wir gefunden haben, dass einen kleinen Einblick in das Alltagsleben der Leute von damals gibt! Oh warte nur bis der Professor das sieht! Und erst Malfoy! Der wird platzen vor Neid!"

„Malfoy? Wer ist das den?"

„Ach der! Ein alter Bekannter aus Hogwarts! Er arbeitet jetzt mit uns in der Höhle. Und ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Besser gesagt, ich konnte den noch nie ausstehen!"

„Aha! Sieht er wenigstens gut aus?"

„Schon aber das – Vici! Was soll das denn?"

„Mein ja nur! Nicht das du dirs noch anders überlegst, und ihn am Schluss doch leiden kannst!"

„Malfoy? Nie im leben! Und wenn er der letzte Mensch auf der ganzen Welt wäre!"

Wenig später nach diesem Gespräch lag Hermine in ihrem bett, und dachte über ihr Gespräch nach, dass sie beide gerade geführt hatten.

_Das ich ihn am Ende doch leiden kann! So ein Schwachsinn! Das kann sich auch nur Victoria ausdenken. Und die hat leicht reden. Sie kennt ihn ja nicht mal. Und dabei war ich so froh, ihn nach sieben Schuljahren nicht mehr zu Gesicht kriegen zu müssen. Und jetzt das!_

_Was hat der eigentlich hier zu suchen? Und vor allem, seit wann macht sich ein Malfoy die Finger schmutzig! Hat er doch noch so damit geprahlt, im Ministerium einen Job zu haben. Warum also ist er jetzt hier? _

_Verfolgt der mich etwa? Nein! Das bilde ich mir sicher nur ein. Woher sollte er den wissen das ich hier bin? Die Namen den Mitarbeiter sind strenggeheim. Die ganze Ausgrabung an sich ist strenggeheim! Woher also weiß er davon? _

_Na ja, warten wir doch erst einmal ab, ob er morgen überhaupt noch mal auftaucht..._

Hermine versank immer weiter in ihren Gedanken, bis sie schließlich einschlief. Vielleicht würde der morgige Tag besser werden als der heutige.

So, das neue Kap ist soweit fertig, und ich hoffe das euch das auch gefällt! **ganzdollaufreviewknopfzeig** Aber habe noch ein bissel was zu erklären, weil ich nicht weis, wie weit ihr euch mit dem alten Ägypten auskennt? (ok ich gebs ja zu, ich schummle halt ein wenig im bezug auf alte Kulturen!) 

(1): Der Stein von Rosette ist ein Bruchteil einer Stele, also eines Denksteines. Er besteht aus Basalt, und trägt ein und denselben Text in drei Schriften und zwei sprachen. Die obere Schrift ist die hieroglyphische, sie hält den Text in der alten und heiligen mittelägyptischen Sprache fest. Es folgt Demotische Schrift, die den text in der ägyptischen Alltagssprache wiedergibt, und das war zu jener Zeit die Demotische. Unten, steht der Text in griechischer Schrift und Sprache. Die beiden ägyptischen Versionen des Textes wurden mit Hilfe der griechischen übersetzt. Gefunden wurde er 1799 von Soldaten in der Nähe des Dorfes Rosette. Gelehrte, die Abschriften der Texte bekamen, übersetzten den griechischen sofort. Er enthält den Beschluss einer Priesterversammlung aus dem Jahre 196 v. Chr. An seinem Ende ist zu lesen, das der Beschluss in drei Schriften aufgeschrieben werden sollte. Damit war klar, dass jede Schrift den selben Text wiedergab. Der Stein war also der Schlüssel zum übersetzten der Hieroglyphen.

(2) Schriftstück, dass bei der Ernennung eines Wesires aufgezeichnet wurde. Es zeigt die Ansprache des Pharaos gegenüber des neuen Wesirs. Stammt allerdings auch aus Ägypten!

Reviewantworten:

So erst mal ganz lieben Dank für eure Komis!

FynnFish: Also Draco hat keine falschen Angaben gemacht! Warum bin ich eigentlich nicht auf die Idee gekommengrübel! Thomas Kent ist aber auch ein assistent vom Professor wie Hermine! Und Draco halt mal nur der arme Praktikant grins! Und das Musical find ich auch klasse!

Hermine87: Freut mich wenns dir gefällt! Das Thema habe ich auch am liebsten. Keine Ahnung warum! kopfschüttel Die zwei passen einfach toll zusammen finde ich!

Jean nin asar ahi: Danke für den Tipp! Die Sache mit Schulsprechern hat ja fast jeder! Wird dochirgendwann langweilig! Auch wenn ich da schon einige sehr gute Storys gelesen habe! Hab mir halt gedacht mach mal was anderes! grins

zizou: Keine Sorge das wir es! verschwörerblick


	4. Morgenstund

Kapitel 3: Morgenstund

Hermine erwachte am nächsten morgen zeitig. Verschlafen tastete sie nach ihrem Wecker, der neben dem Bett auf einem Kästchen stand 4:30 zeigte die Anzeige auf dem blauen Display. Viel zu früh eigentlich. Und doch war für sie an schlaf nicht mehr zu denken.

Also stellte sie den Wecker auf seinen Platz zurück, und schaltete ihre Leselampe ein. Danach griff sie zu einem kleinen Buch, das schon etwas mitgenommen aussah, und fing an darin zu lesen. Natürlich ein passendes Buch zur Arbeit. Allerdings ein Roman und kein Sachbuch! (Man höre und staune, es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder!)

Hermine hatte sich „Die Mumie kehrt zurück" von zuhause schicken lassen. Eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie oft sie es schon gelesen hatte. Dennoch fand sie die Tatsache, dass der Held des Buches den selben Namen hatte wie ihr Professor: OConell! Zufälle gab es!

Doch nach einer guten Stunde, hielt sie auch das Buch nicht mehr im Bett. Und so früh hatte sie auch keine große Lust über ihren Dokumenten zu brüten, die sie gestern noch so glühend gegenüber Victoria verteidigt hatte. Sicher, die Dokumente waren einzigartig, und es war ihr schon fast eine Ehre sie übersetzen zu dürfen. Doch so früh am Morgen musste das nicht sein.

Statt dessen, zog es sie Richtung Bad. Was gibt es schöneres als den morgen mit einer schönen ausgiebigen Dusche zu beginnen. Anschließend stand sie vor dem Spiegel, und versuchte ihre Haare ein wenig zu bändigen. Irgendwie hatte dieser Teil von ihr seit sie in der Wüste war, ein noch viel störrischeres Eigenleben entwickelt als früher. Und nach einigen recht ergebnislosen Versuchen, gab sie den Kampf auf und griff nach einem einfachen Haargummi und die Sache hatte sich erledigt.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr mahnte aber jetzt zur eile. Zumindestens wenn sie sich noch ein Frühstück gönnen wollte. Auf dem Weg in die Küche noch einen schnellen Blick ins Terrarium geworfen. Zwei etwas müde aussehende Augenpaare guckten zurück. Ihre neuen Haustiere waren gerade eben aufgestanden so wie es aussah.

Eigentlich wollte sie ja ihren Kater Krummbein mitnehmen. Aber da sie fast keine Zeit aufbringen konnte um sich ausreichend um ihn zu kümmern, hatte sie entschieden ihn zuhause bei ihren Eltern zu lassen. Und sich kurzerhand zwei Bartis angeschafft. Aber die beiden waren noch nicht ansprechbar. Na ja, vielleicht heute Abend nach der Arbeit!

Und keine dreiviertel Stunde später, schlenderte sie schon gemütlich Richtung Parkplatz, der zu ihrer Unterkunft gehörte. Professor OConell war anscheinend noch nicht da. Denn sie fuhren jeden morgen zu dritt Richtung Camp. Also machte sie es sich auf einer Bank bequem und fing an mit den Pergamentrollen zu spielen, die sie unbedingt dem Professor zeigen wollte.

Hermine musste keine fünf Minuten warten, als sie auch schon das ihr mittlerweile vertraute Klappern und Scheppern des alten Geländewagens hörte, den der Professor zu fahren pflegte. Sie hatte sich am Anfang noch darüber gewundert. Schließlich war dies nicht unbedingt das typische Fortbewegungsmittel, dass Hexen und Zauberer zu nutzen pflegten. Dennoch hatte sie damals die antwort erhalten, es sei besser sich so weit wie möglich wie die restlichen Muggel hier in der Gegend zu verhalten. Zumindestens solange, bis sie wieder unter Ihresgleichen waren.

Doch als der Wagen um die Ecke bog, traf sie regelrecht der Schlag. Da saßen bereits drei Personen im Wagen. Der Professor, Thomas und, und Draco Malfoy.

„So ein Mist! Warum muss der schon wieder auftauchen!"

Dachte sie sich noch, als das Auto vor ihr zum stehen kam. Und schlagartig war ihre gute Laune wie weggeblasen. Auf die fröhliche Begrüßung von Seiten ihrer beiden Kollegen antwortete sie zwar mit einem ebenso fröhlichen „Guten Morgen", achtete aber darauf Draco nicht einmal dabei anzusehen. Wenigstens musste sie nicht auch noch die ganze fahrt über neben ihm sitzen. Also nahm sie auf dem Beifahrersitz platz, und begann OConell über ihre Entdeckung zu unterrichten! Wobei sie es allerdings genauestens vermied genauere Details zu erwähnen. Das hatte Zeit bis später.

Doch alles in allem verlief die fahrt ganz ruhig. Hermine bemühte sich nicht daran zu denken, dass ihr „Erzfeind" Malfoy hinter ihr saß, und starrte die ganze Zeit gerade aus dem Fenster. Keine zehn Minuten später, bog der Professor auf einen kleinen Feldweg ab, an dem auch schon andere Wagen abgestellt waren. Von hier aus würden sie per Portschlüssel weiterkommen. Früher wurde appariert. Doch nach einigen mehr oder weniger komischen Zwischenfällen, einigte man sich schnell auf eine etwas sicherere Art der Personenbeförderung.

Der Portschlüssel war auch schnell gefunden. Eine alte Plastiktüte, die auf der Ladefläche eines weiteren Geländewagens lag. Es kamen zwar keine Muggel hier her, doch sollte sich wirklich einmal einer hier her verirren, so konnte man sich wenigstens sicher sein, das sie nicht versehentlich ins Camp katapultiert würden.

Und das wäre doch mal was!

Also stellten sich alle vier um die Tüte auf, und warteten. OConell sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatten noch knapp einen halbe Minute Zeit.

„So Leute bitte gut festhalten, gleich geht's los! Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins!

Hermine fühlte wie sie plötzlich nach oben gerissen wurde. Um sie herum war alles nur ein wirbelnder Strudel aus Farben und Wind. Und genauso plötzlich wie sie nach oben gezogen wurde, genauso plötzlich landete sie wieder auf dem Boden.

Als sie sich umsah, stellte sie fest, das rundherum im Camp schon alle an der Arbeit waren. Überall liefen Leute umher, die anscheinend ziellos nach etwas suchten. Es hatte irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ameisenhaufen. Ein heilloses Durcheinander, das perfekt organisiert war.

Doch allzu lange konnte sie dem geschäftigen Treiben nicht zusehen. Schließlich war auch sie hier um zu arbeiten. Uns so folgte sie dem Trupp vor ihr zum Eingang der Höhle.

Dort angekommen, hieß es erst einmal das Werkzeug auspacken. Also Hammer, Meißel, Pinsel usw.. Kaum war sie fertig, fing der Professor auch schon an sich seinem Hobby zu widmen: Reden halten! (soviel zum Thema nur Frauen reden viel und gerne! ;-))

„So! Leute! Was steht für heute auf dem Plan? Ah ja! Das gleiche wie gestern. Nun, wie ich sehe sind noch alle da! Frisch und ausgeruht hoffe ich?"

Der letzte Satz, war eindeutig an Malfoy gerichtet, der – sehr zu Hermines Leidwesen ! - einen völlig ausgeruhten Eindruck machte. Aber das konnte sich ja noch ändern.

„Ja, ja, sehr schön! Also dann mal los. Miss Granger? Ich habe heute eine spezielle Aufgabe für sie!"

„Ja? Was denn Mr. OConell?"

„Nun, da ich sehr großes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten habe, werden sie heute bitte Mr. Malfoy genau erklären wie er beim zusammensetzen und reinigen der alten Tafeln vorgeht. Mit allem was dazugehört versteht sich!"

Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Hermine musste sch doch ganz bestimmt verhört haben. Geschockt blickte sie in Malfoys Richtung, und genau in diesem Moment blickte auch er mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr. Und darauf kam wie aus einem Munde von beiden:

„Nein! Alles nur das nicht!"

„Wie bitte? Was ist denn plötzlich in sie gefahren?"

Professor OConell sah verwundert in ihre Richtung, während sich Hermine und Draco abschätzend betrachteten.

„So wie ich es gesagt habe Professor! Bitte alles, nur das nicht!"

„Aber Miss Granger! Ich muss mich doch sehr über sie wundern! Ich dachte sie verstehen sich gut miteinander! Schließlich waren sie doch beide auf der selben Schule! Also bitte keine weiteren Diskussionen!"

„Aber Pro- ...!"

„Nein, auch nicht von innen Mr. Malfoy! So und jetzt an die Arbeit!"

„Jawohl!"

„Sicher!"

Gegenwehr war zwecklos. Und so mussten sich beide am Riemen reißen und versuchen sich nicht gegenseitig in tausend Fetzen zu zerreisen. Ein Vorhaben, das leichter gesagt war als getan. Beide gingen schweigend zu einem großen Tisch etwas abseits des neu entdeckten Stollens. Darauf waren zig verschiedene Bruchstücke und Fragmente verteilt. Einige waren schon fertig gereinigt, und warteten nur darauf in mühevoller Handarbeit zusammengesetzt zu werden. Alles in allem war hier vor ihnen genug Arbeit für die nächsten Monate.

Hermine machte es an sich großen Spaß an diesen Teilen zu arbeiten, doch zusammen mit Malfoy? Konnte die Hölle schlimmer sein? Andererseits machte auch er einen sehr unglücklichen Eindruck. Er ein Reinblütiger! Und er sollte mit diesem Schlammblut zusammen arbeiten? Es gab nichts das für ihn eine schlimmere Strafe sein konnte. Doch auf einmal, bemerkte er, das Hermine wohl etwas zu ihm gesagt haben musste.

„Wie bitte?"

Gab er mit seiner typisch unfreundlichen Art zurück!

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du weißt wie man mit dem da umgeht?"

Schnappte sie zurück, und wies dabei auf eine kleine Ledertasche, die das komplette Handwerkszeug eines Archäologen enthielt. Malfoy starrte sie an, als hätte sie ein paar Schrauben locker.

„Wieso? Für was gibt es den Zauberstäbe? Du denkst doch nicht einmal im Traum daran, das ich das alles mit dem Zeug da machen soll? So was ist was für Muggel! Also für jemanden wie dich!"

Eigentlich hatte er beabsichtigt, sie mit dieser Bemerkung zu kränken. Doch alles was er damit erreichte war, dass sich auf Hermines Gesicht fast Augenblicklich ein breites Grinsen ausbreitete. Was dachte sie sich nur dabei! So mit ihm umzuspringen?

„Oh! Na da bist du aber gehörig auf dem falschen Dampfer Malfoy! Du WIRST mit diesem Zeug da arbeiten MÜSSEN! Und zwar Stück für Stück! Und eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein wie du damit zurecht kommst. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist mir mein Job auch wichtiger, als das ich ihn für jemanden wie dich auf´s Spiel setzten würde. Und jetzt...!"

_Der erste Punkt für mich!_

Dachte Hermine. Immerhin musste er hier nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen. Und sie hatte vor dies auch zu nutzen. Und vielleicht kam sie auch noch dahinter was er eigentlich hier zu suchen hatte. Sollte sie vielleicht einfach mal fragen? Warum auch nicht. Schlimmer als ein paar Schimpfwörter konnte es ja nicht werden.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier Malfoy? Hat man dich strafversetzt?"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne was Granger? Aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Mir wurde der Job im Ministerium einfach zu langweilig. War ähnlich Staubig wie das hier!"

„Ach so! Und ich dachte schon man hätte dich gefeuert!"

„Träum weiter!"

Und so ging es fast den ganzen Tag weiter. Aber immerhin stellten sie sich gar nicht so schlecht an. Sie waren beide schweigend übereingekommen, wenigstens für diesen einen Tag zusammenzuarbeiten. Wenigstens bis zu einer gewissen Grenze hin. Und es lief ganz gut.

So verbrachten sie den Großteil des Tages damit, die Stücke abzupinseln, mit kleinen Feilen zu bearbeiten, um Verschmutzungen zu entfernen, hier und da ein fehlendes teil an einer fast fertigen Tafel zu ergänzen usw. Auch der Professor war am Abend mit dem Fortschritt ihrer Arbeit zufrieden. Aber leider hatte er auch eine wichtige Anmerkung dazu:

„Nun da es anscheinend so gut hinhaut mit ihnen beiden hier, können sie morgen gleich damit weitermachen. Und nun, ab mit euch! Feierabend!"

Beiden fiel augenblicklich sprichwörtlich die Kinnlade nach unten. Noch einen Tag zusammenarbeiten? Das konnte man doch nicht überleben.

Das dachte sich Hermine auch später noch, als sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung war. Vici war wie immer noch nicht da.

_Um so besser!_

Dachte sie so bei sich. Wenigstens ein paar Minuten Ruhe am ganzen Tag. Und schließlich waren da auch noch zwei Herren, die auf ihr Abendessen warteten. Wenigstens waren die beiden noch munter. Wer wäre das bei diesem Abendessen nicht? Gemischter Salat ohne Dressing bestehend aus Karotten, Zitronenmelisse, Petersilie, Basilikum und Äpfel, garniert mit einer Portion Mehlwürmer. Lecker! (Zumindestens Echsen fahren voll drauf ab! Vor allem auf Mehlwürmer!) Noch schnell frisches Wasser ins Terrarium gestellt, und dann ab ins Wohnzimmer.

Hermine hing noch eine ganze Weile ihren Gedanken nach, bis ihre Mitbewohnerin nach Hause kam. Sie wollte sofort wissen wie es gelaufen war, nachdem Hermine ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie den ganzen Tag mit Draco zusammenarbeiten musste.

„Hör doch bitte auf damit Vic! Der Typ ist schrecklich! Und wenn ich dran denke morgen wieder den ganzen Tag mit dem zu arbeiten! Ich glaub ich lasse mich gleich ganz einmotten!"

„Ach komm schon! So schlimm wird's doch wohl nicht sein!"

„Oh doch! Du bist ja nicht sieben Jahre lang mit dem in die selbe Schule gegangen! So was arrogantes und selbstverliebtes habe ich selten gesehen. Mal abgesehen von Lockhart damals. Aber der war nur über die Maße hinaus selbstverliebt! Himmel wenn ich dran denke das ich den mal bewundert habe!"

„Wart doch mal ab! Vielleicht ist er gar nicht so schlimm. Du warst ein Lockhart Fan? Hahaha!"

„Lach nur! Aber was Malfoy angeht, bleibe ich bei meiner Meinung. Und guck jetzt nicht so. immerhin war sein Lieblingswort für mich Schlammblut."

„Vielleicht hat er's gar nicht so gemeint."

„Glaub ich nicht. –„

Hermine hielt kurz inne, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen.

„Oh Himmel! Schon so spät. Ich hau mich ins Bett. Muss morgen früh raus. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht.!"

An diesem Abend lag Hermine noch lange wach im Bett. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, Was der nächste Tag für sie alle bedeuten sollte.

So endlich fertig. Bitte nicht böse sein wenn es immer ein wenig dauert. Arbeit halt! Trotzdem danke für eure lieben Reviews ganzdollfreu und auch neue sind dringend erwünscht. Also bis dann! Tschüsili!


	5. Der Anfang

Kapitel : Der Anfang...

PIEP-PIEP-PIEP

Schon wieder morgen! Langsam kam es Hermine so vor als würde sie in einer Zeitschleife feststecken. Und erst recht, seit sie Draco als Arbeitskollegen hatte. Und heute musste sie schon wieder den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen. Konnte das Leben grausam sein!

Ein blick auf den Wecker sagte ihr, dass sie noch ein paar Minuten liegen bleiben konnte. Sonst konnte sie es kaum erwarten sich ihrer Arbeit zu widmen. Doch heute war ihr ganz und gar nicht danach. Und das lag nicht alleine an ihrem heutigen Aufgabenplan.

Obwohl es gestern eigentlich ganz interessant war mit ihm zu arbeiten. Er hatte sie nicht einmal beleidigt oder sonst irgendwie blöd angeredet, so wie sie es gewohnt war. War es möglich das er sich so verändert hatte? Eine Frage, die sie gleich darauf mit einem entschlossenem nein beantwortete. Kein Mensch konnte sich so schnell so sehr verändern. Und schon gar nicht ein Malfoy. Aber wenn doch?

Schon allein die Tatsache, das er hier in Marokko war. Und nicht hinter einem Schreibtisch im Zaubereiministerium. Aber sie würde früher oder später schon noch erfahren, warum er hier war. Nur aus Langeweile? Bestimmt nicht.

Aber irgendwann waren auch die paar Minuten verstrichen, und sie musste doch noch aufstehen. Und auch zwei Stunden später, als sie schon mit der Arbeit begonnen hatten, besserte sich ihre Laune nicht wirklich. Nicht einmal das zusammensetzen der Fundstücke machte ihr heute Spaß. Und das wollte schon etwas heißen.

Und auch in der Höhle selbst herrschte so etwas wie Totenstille. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Nur das leichte kratzen der Pinsel war zu hören, oder das leise klopfen von Hermines Werkzeug aus ihrem Miniatur Werkzeugkasten wie Draco die feinen Archäologischen Werkzeuge zu bezeichnen pflegte.

„Was ist heute mit dir los Granger?"

Hermine erschrak heftig als er sie ansprach. Die Worte klangen unnatürlich laut und hallten richtig von den Wänden wieder. Oder zumindestens bildete sie sich das ein. Obwohl Draco nicht sonderlich laut gesprochen hatte.

„Wie?"

„Ich hab dich gefragt was heute mit dir los ist!"

„Gar nichts! Warum?"

„Och nur so! Ist halt ein wenig ungewohnt, keine spitzen Bemerkungen von dir zu hören."

„Hab halt schlechte Laune heute. Und seit wann interessiert es dich wie es mir geht?"

Warum war er auf einmal so gesprächig? Drei ganze Sätze? Und die ganz ohne Beleidigungen? Was sollte das? Dachte sich Hermine gleich darauf.

„Ach so. Gut ich werds mir merken."

Und schon hatte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zugewandt und lies nichts mehr von sich hören. Nur hie und da ein leises Fluchen, wenn er sich an ein paar besonders spitzen Steinsplittern schnitt. Hermine hätte ihn vielleicht vorwarnen sollen. Aber soweit hätte er selbst denken können. Immerhin trugen sie alle Handschuhe. Nur er hatte sich geweigert. Also selber schuld. Doch Draco erwies sich heute als sehr gesprächig. Schon beinahe unheimlich.

„Warum darf außer uns eigentlich niemand die Ausgrabungsstätten betreten?"

„Anordnung vom Professor."

„Und weiter? Meine Güte, muss ich dir jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?"

„Wie oft soll ich noch sagen das ich schlechte Laune habe!"

Antwortete sie gereizt. Sie war es eben nicht gewohnt sich mit Draco zu unterhalten.

„Oh! Verzeihen sie bitte meine Neugierde! Es würde mich halt nur interessieren. Immerhin habe ich vor noch ein wenig länger hier zu bleiben!"

„Wie bitte! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Oh doch! Und um so mehr du dich bemühst mich schnell los zu werden, um so fester wird mein Entschluss hier zu bleiben! Glaub nur nicht, ich würde das nicht bemerken."

„So, denkst du das wirklich?"

„Ja!"

„Was soll ich sagen, du hast sogar richtig gedacht! Und wir werden ja sehen wie lange du es hier aushältst. Aber fürs erste: Professor OConell will das hier – „

Sie zeigte kurz in die Höhle.

„Einfach in Ruhe und gründlich erforschen. Möglicherweise ist das hier der bedeutsamste Fund in der Geschichte der Antiken Zaubererkulturen."

„Waren die wirklich so toll im Zaubern?"

„Nicht direkt. Es gab damals noch nicht diese Form von Zauberei wie wir sie kennen. Aber für ihre Zeit, waren sie doch schon recht fortschrittlich. Vor allem Banne und Zauberflüche hatten sie damals drauf."

„Na schön. Nehmen wir mal an, es ist der bedeutende Fund wie du gerade gesagt hast. Warum arbeiten wir hier nur zu viert? Ginge es nicht bedeutend schneller wenn mehrere hier währen?"

„Sicher. Ich habe den Professor selbst schon darauf angesprochen. Doch er meinte, er wolle nicht die ganzen Leute hier drin haben. Sie würden mehr ruinieren als es die Zeitersparnis wert wäre. Und mehr sagt er nicht dazu."

„Mehr nicht? Was erhofft er sich davon?"

„Keine Ahnung! Aber mir macht die Arbeit nun mal Spaß. Und es ist auf jeden Fall eine Auszeichnung hier arbeiten zu dürfen. Das darf nämlich nicht jeder X-Beliebige."

„Sehe ich auch so. Hör zu Granger: Da wir beide hier im selben Boot sitzen, schlage ich vor, begraben wir das Kriegsbeil! Zumindestens so lange wie wir hier sind einverstanden? Ich meine, wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, mich wirst du hier nicht los!"

„Sag mal willst du mich veräppeln? Seit wann verträgst du dich mit Leuten wie mir?"

„Das tue ich eigentlich nie. Aber in diesem Fall, kann ich ja mal ne Ausnahme machen."

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst was?"

Hermine sagte nicht gleich darauf etwas. Was wenn ihre Gedanken sie doch nicht getäuscht hatten? Konnte er sich wirklich verändert haben? Warum es nicht einfach versuchen?

„Na schön! Aber nur so lange wir hier zusammen feststecken !"

„Abgemacht. Also auf gute Zusammenarbeit Granger- äh Hermine"

Auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, schlagartig besserte sich Hermines Laune ein wenig. Und auch Draco wirkte nicht mehr so angespannt wie vorher. Und auf einmal machte es ihr wieder Spaß hier zu arbeiten. Zumindestens bis zu dem Punkt, als Draco sich auf dem Weg zum Ende der Höhle machte, um ein gereinigtes Fragment mit einer der intakten Tafeln zu vergleichen.

Hermine kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem auf einmal ein lautes Poltern ertönte, gefolgt von Dracos überraschtem Aufschrei.

Sie blickte in die Richtung des Krawalls, konnte dort aber nur eine Staubwolke entdecken.

Sie machte sich sofort auf dem Weg zur Einsturzstelle. Dort angekommen, konnte sie nun endlich erkennen, dass nicht wie sie zuerst befürchtet hatte, die Decke eingestürzt war, sondern der Boden an einer Stelle eingebrochen war. Und Draco war gute vier Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt. Doch anscheinend hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich genähert hatte.

„Hermine! Komm hier runter sieh dir das an!"

„Hast du was gefunden?"

„Ja! Sonst würd ich doch nicht so schreien!"

Sie sah sich kurz um. Anscheinend hatte der Professor und Thomas noch nichts bemerkt. Kein Wunder. Sie befanden sich ja an einer etwas weiter entfernten Stelle im Tunnelsystem der Ruinen.

Beim genaueren Hinsehen, bemerkte Hermine, das der Weg nach unten gar nicht so schwierig sein würde. Es hatte sich ein richtiger Geröllberg gebildet, an dem man hinunterklettern konnte. Trotzdem, brauchte sie en paar Minuten, den Weg zurückzulegen. Das Geröll war locker, und Hermine befürchtete mit einem falschem Tritt eine weitere Lawine auszulösen. Aber sie kam heil unten an.

Unten angekommen, stellte sie fest, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Sie tat es ihm gleich.

„Lumos Maximus!"

Murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, und gleich darauf schoss ein gleißend helles Licht aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Und was sie nun zu sehen bekam, raubte ihr sprichwörtlich den Atem.

So erst mal sorry das es so lange gedauert hat. Hatte erstens mal einen totalen Kreativ- Ausfall und ne Menge Arbeit. Aber das neue Kap ist auch schon so gut wie fertig. Hab mir nen tollen Kreativ-Schub beim neeun Harry Potter Film geholt. Find das ist bis jetzt der beste. Auch wenn er teilweise übelst gekürzt war. Na ja mann kann halt nicht alles haben! Und auch vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews.

Und zur Frage Hermines Haustiere: Dazu dienten meine beiden Rabauken Stan und Oli (Bartagamen)! Und wer solche noch nicht kennt guckt doch mal hier: **fotos.web.de/steffihuettner/Haustiere oder unter fotos.web.de/leandrah4/TiergartenNuernberg** da ist auch eines drin. Und viele weiter schöne Fotos!


	6. vom

Kapitel : ... vom...

Der helle Schein ihrer beiden Zauberstäbe, zeigte ein fast unglaubliches Bild. Beide waren in einer weiteren Höhle gelandet. Diese hatte zwar nicht ganz die riesigen Ausmaße wie die obere Höhle, in der sie ihren Arbeitsplatz aufgeschlagen hatten, aber immerhin.

Hermine hob den Zauberstab ein wenig höher, um bessere Sicht zu haben. Langsam ging sie auf eine der Wände zu, die aussahen, als wären sie poliert worden.

Erst beim näheren hinsehen bemerkte sie, dass die Wände nicht nur so aussahen als währen sie poliert worden. Sie waren es. Die Oberfläche war spiegelglatt. So etwas konnte keinen natürlichen Ursprung haben.

Und wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, ging Draco plötzlich weiter in die Richtung, in der allen Anschein nach das Zentrum des Raumes liegen musste.

„Das ist ja der helle Wahnsinn! Hermine! Sieh dir das an!"

„Was ist denn da?"

Schon hatte sie sich von ihren Gedanken losgerissen, und machte sich auf den Weg, den Draco gerade eben eingeschlagen hatte.

„Ach du lieber Himmel! Was ist das denn?"

Sie standen vor einer breiten Treppe, die noch einmal ein paar Meter weiter nach unten führte. Viel konnte man nicht erkennen. Dazu war das Licht einfach zu schwach. Doch auf beiden Seiten der Treppe standen zwei Obelisken, die aber dem Anschein nach mehr zur Dekoration gedacht waren.

Sofern es damals schon so etwas wie Dekoration gegeben hatte. Wenn sie auch nicht genau erkennen konnten, was dort unten auf sie wartete eines konnte man genau sehen: Die Treppe war auf keinen Fall das Ende dieser Höhle. Doch um herauszufinden was, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit:

„Was denkst du? Gehen wir runter?"

Kaum hatte Hermine die Worte ausgesprochen, war sie auch schon auf dem Weg nach unten. Und Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu folgen. Doch schon nach ein paar Schritten stellte sich heraus, dass es weit mehr als ein paar Stufen waren. Und auch diese waren mit größter Sorgfalt aus dem Stein gehauen worden. Hermine zählte genau 40 Stufen, als sie unten angekommen waren.

Auch am Fuße der Treppe standen zwei Obelisken, die genau wie ihre Zwillinge oben makellos glatt waren. Bei näherem hinsehen, fiel Hermine auf, das auch die Stufen aussahen, als währen sie aus Glas.

„Seltsam!"

Murmelte Hermine leise vor sich hin.

„Was ist seltsam?"

„Na das alles hier! So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich meine schau dich doch mal um!"

Sie zeigte in die Höhle hinein.

„Die Wände, die Treppe, die Obelisken. Alles hier unten sieht aus, als währe es von Natur aus so gewachsen. Und nicht mit irgendwelchen Werkzeugen bearbeitet worden."

„Und? Was ist daran so seltsam? Wahrscheinlich hatten sie hervorragende Steinmetze."

„Darum geht's doch gar nicht!"

„Nein? Sei mir nicht böse, aber jetzt hab ich wirklich gar keinen Schimmer mehr wovon du eigentlich redest!"

Draco sah sich ein wenig genauer um. Doch einen Reim auf ihre Entdeckung und Hermines Ausführungen schien er sich nicht machen zu können. Um genau zu sein: Auf Hermines Ausführungen und Gedankengänge hatte er sich noch nie einen Reim machen können.

„Sorry, aber ich hab doch glatt vergessen, dass du noch ein – verzeih mir bitte die Wortwahl – blutiger Anfänger auf dem Gebiet bist."

„So kann man´s auch nennen!"

„Na schön. Alles was wir bis jetzt hier gefunden haben – also in den oberen Höhlen! Überall waren die Wände und auch die Böden oder teilweise auch die Höhlendecke über und über mit Felsmalereien, Hieroglyphen oder Mosaiken bedeckt. Von den Steintafeln die wir zusammenpuzzeln rede ich gar nicht erst mal."

„Das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Und weiter? Ich meine, hier unten ist nichts in der Art zu entdecken."

„Ganz genau! Und genau das ist es ja auch was mir so komisch dabei vorkommt. Ich meine hier unten ist nichts! Nicht einmal die kleinste Hieroglyphe. Nur diese ebenmäßig glatten Flächen."

„Sehen wir uns doch noch ein wenig um! Vielleicht finden wir noch etwas, dass uns weiterhelfen kann."

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du in solche Richtungen denken kannst!"

„Tja! Man muss halt immer ein paar Asse im Ärmel haben."

„Ah ja! Ja! Nun denn auf zu neuen Abenteuern!"

Schon nach kürzester Zeit bemerkten beide, dass keine zehn Meter vom Fuße der Treppe entfernt, die Höhle in eine kleinere überging, die wie ein natürlicher Durchgang mit einer weiteren großen Höhle verbunden war. Hermine fragte sich ob dieses Höhlensystem wohl von selbst entstanden war, oder ob es von Menschenhand geschaffen worden ist.

Kaum hatten sie den Tunnel hinter sich gelassen, fanden sie sich erneut in völliger Dunkelheit wieder. Allen Anschein nach, musste dieser Raum gewaltige Ausmaße haben. Den das Licht der beiden Zauberstäbe wurde von der Dunkelheit regelrecht verschluckt. Doch Draco fand schnell eine Abhilfe.

Nur wenige Meter von Ausgang des Tunnels entfernt, Stand eine Art Feuerschale an der Wand. Er erkannte sofort, dass es sich dabei um eine magische Schale handeln musste. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, entzündete er das Feuer, und schon verbreitete sich ein rotes Glimmen im Raum. Doch diese Fackel war nicht die einzige.

Anscheinend hatte Draco eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst. Den im Abstand von wenigen Sekunden, flammten immer mehr Feuer an der Höhlenwand entlang auf. Hermine zählte beiläufig 40 Fackeln.

Und als alle Fackeln brannten, konnten beide auch sehen, was sie da entdeckt hatten:

Die Ausmaße der Höhle waren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gigantisch. Hermine und Draco standen am Ufer eines riesigen Sees, dessen Wasser in schwachen Schein Schwarz schimmerte. So schwarz, das nicht einmal das Licht der vielen Feuer es durchdringen konnte. In der Mitte des Sees konnten sie eine Art Insel erkennen. Diese war über eine schmale Steinbrücke zu erreichen. Und auch diese Brücke bestand aus dem selben Material wie alles andere hier. Natürlich mit der selben spiegelnden Oberfläche.

Sie testeten zuerst die Brücke, ob sie stabil war. Um sie zu überqueren, brauchten sie nicht einmal zwei Minuten. Auf der Insel angekommen, stellte Hermine fest, dass es sich um ein künstlich angelegtes Areal handelte. Der Boden wurde gemauert. Er bestand aus völlig gleich aussehenden Steinen die aus weißem Marmor gemacht waren.

Doch das beste kam erst noch: In der Mitte der künstlichen Insel war eine Vertiefung eingemauert. Nicht einmal einen halben Meter tief. Allerdings waren die Steine darin fleckig verfärbt, als währen sie im Wasser gelegen. Aber erst als Draco Hermine darauf hinwies, bemerkte sie, dass überall in der Vertiefung Fische lagen.

Kurzerhand kletterte Hermine hinunter, um sich die kleinen Figuren genauer anzusehen. Es waren tatsächlich kleine Fische aus Metall. Die so kunstvoll gefertigt worden waren, dass sie aussahen als würden sie jeden Moment davonschwimmen. Wieder andere, waren schon so sehr mit Grünspan überzogen, dass man nur noch mit Mühe und Not erkennen konnte was es einmal gewesen war.

Aber das bemerkenswerteste an dieser Insel lag im Zentrum. Dort erhob sich ein gewaltiger Sockel aus der Vertiefung. Und darauf stand eine gewaltige Barke. Oder viel mehr was davon übrig war.

Das Schiff bestand aus Holzplanken, die eigentlich noch recht gut erhalten waren. Das auffallenste daran war aber, das der Rumpf und das Heck des Schiffes, welche spitz zuliefen, sich C-förmig in die Richtung der Schiffsmitte bogen. Was dem ganzen ein seltsames Aussehen verlieh.

Teilweise konnte man sogar noch die bunte Bemalung des Holzes erkennen. Die 40 Ruder an beiden Seiten und auch am Heck und am Rumpf des Schiffes angebracht, waren zum Teil zerbrochen oder einfach nur so morsch geworden, dass sie schon beim bloßen hinsehen zerbröckeln konnten.

Das Schiff hatte kein Segel. Statt dessen befand sich auf dem Deck eine Art Baldachin. Ein Gestell aus vier massiven Holzpfosten, die wohl einmal mit goldenen Ornamenten versehen waren. Sie waren teilweise schon so stark verblasst, dass man fast gar nichts mehr davon erkennen konnte. Und auch das „Dachgestell" war mit sorgfältigen Schnitzereien verziert worden. Abgedeckt war das ganze wohl einmal mit Stoff gewesen. Aber wenn er einmal vorhanden gewesen sein sollte, war nun auch nichts mehr davon zu erkennen.

Unter dem Baldachin, stand ein großer massiver schwarzer Sockel. Er bestand aus Stein. Ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht durch die Planken durchgebrochen war. Daneben fand Hermine einige Wedel die aus Straußenfedern zu bestehen schienen. Anders als bei den goldenen Ornamenten an den Holzpfosten, waren hier die Halterungen der Federn noch sehr gut erhalten. Sie bestanden – soweit sie es beurteilen konnte – aus massivem Gold, dass teilweise mit Edelsteinen besetzt oder mit Gravuren versehen war, dass verschiedene Szenen zeigte.

Doch bei allem was sie hier fanden, eines störte Hermine immer mehr an der Szene:

„Irgend etwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht!"

Draco, der gerade damit begonnen hatte, sich die Bemalung des Schiffes genauer anzusehen, sah auf:

„Und was bitte? Ständig sagst du, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Aber nie was dich an allem hier stört."

„Das will ich dir gerne sagen: Weißt du was das hier ist?"

„Äh ein Schiff?"

„Toll! Ein Schiff ganz genau und weißt du auch was für eines?"

Darauf hin konnte er nur mit den Achseln zucken. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Immerhin hatte er auch nie vorgehabt so etwas zu entdecken. Das war bestimmt nicht seine Aufgabe hier. Hermine lies ein leises Schnauben hören.

„Das hier mein lieber ist eine Barke! Eine Totenbarke um genau zu sein!"

„Eine was? Was hat die hier zu suchen?"

„Schön das du es auch endlich einmal bemerkst. Das ist doch gerade die Frage! Was das Ding hier macht. Meines Wissens nach, gab es solche Barken nur im alten Ägypten. Und nicht hier!"

„Vielleicht war es ja ein Geschenk für den Herrscher des Landes? Wer weiß?"

„Also ich finde das nicht gerade witzig! Schließlich stolpert man ja nicht jeden Tag über so so –„

„Hermine?"

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich. Doch irgendwie fühlte sich Hermine nicht gerade gut. Was war passiert? Sie war doch eben noch mit Draco in der unterirdischen Höhle gestanden. Und auf einmal wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Und das muss ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy mitbekommen. Nun was solls! Es gab noch einiges zu entdecken, bevor sie zurückgehen und den anderen von ihrem Fund berichten konnten.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Doch sie war nicht mehr in der Höhle!

Nun eigentlich war sie schon noch dort. Doch es war anders. An den Wänden konnte sie nach wie vor die Fackeln brennen sehen. Und auch der See war noch da. Doch die Barke!

War sie eben noch vor einem Haufen Schutt gestanden, so stand sie nun in ihrer ganzen Pracht vor ihr. Die Farben glänzten wie frisch gestrichen in allen möglichen Farben. Rot, blau, gelb usw. Der Baldachin war mit einem schwerem Roten Stoff bedeckt, der zu allen Seiten wie ein Vorhang über das Gestell fiel und an den vier Pfosten zurückgebunden war, so das man einen freien Blick auf den schwarzen Steinsockel hatte. Doch dieser war auch jetzt leer.

Anders war es mit dem Becken in dem die Barke stand. War es gerade noch ein leeres Becken gewesen, in dem sich Staub und Schmutz angesammelt hatten, so war es jetzt mit kristallklarem Wasser gefüllt. Die kleinen Fische, die sie gefunden hatten, waren wie neu und glänzten in allen Farben. Sie waren an dünnen Goldfäden im Wasser befestigt, so das der Eindruck entstand, sie würden wirklich schwimmen. Hermine brauchte sie gar nicht erst zu zählen, um zu wissen das es auch 40 Fische waren.

Und sie hörte Stimmen! Es war eine ihr fremde Sprache. Aber obwohl sie kein Wort von dem Gemurmel verstehen konnte, so verstand sie dennoch ihren Sinn.

Hermine näherte sich vorsichtig dem anderen Ende der künstlichen Insel, und spähte zum Ufer hinüber. Dort konnte sie tatsächlich eine Gruppe Menschen ausmachen.

_Priester oder so etwas! _

Schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf. Doch was zum Kuckuck war hier los?

War es nur eine Vision oder ein Zauberbann? Warum sah sie das auf einmal? Und wo war Draco geblieben. Der stand doch gerade noch neben ihr.

Doch mit einem mal, sah sie, das die Gruppe von Priestern etwas bei sich hatte. Was es war konnte sie auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen. Doch eines sah sie nun genau:

Auf der anderen Seite der Höhle war eine riesige Tür in den Stein geschlagen worden. Und was immer sich dort verbergen mochte: Die Priester hatten es ziemlich eilig dort hin zu gelangen.

„Hermine? Verdammt noch mal! Wach endlich auf!"

„Wie? Was? Was ist passiert?"

„Gott sei dank! Ich habe mir schon fast Sorgen gemacht! Den letzten Satz hast du nie gehört! Du bist auf einmal umgekippt! Was ist los mit dir?"

Hermine sah sich um. Kein Zweifel: Sie war wieder in der Realität.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich hatte so etwas wie eine Vision. Oder zumindest glaube ich das!"

„Wie jetzt?"

„Ich hab gesehen, wie es hier damals ausgesehen hat! Und auch noch etwas anderes!"

Sie stand auf, und eilte mit schnellen Schritten dem Punkt zu, an dem sie gerade eben schon gestanden war. Doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Es war einfach zu dunkel. Draco der sie eingeholt hatte, sah ebenfalls in die Richtung:

„Was ist da?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Um das herauszufinden müssen wir da hinüber!"

So! Das neue Kap ist fertig und ich hoffe es gefällt euch weiterhin! Und vielen dank für eure Reviews alleknuddel Ich beeil mich auf jeden Fall mit dem neuen Kap! Bis dann!


	7. Ende?

Kapitel : ...Ende?

„Wir müssen da hinüber!"

Kaum hatte Hermine diesen Satz ausgesprochen, hatte sie sich auch schon umgedreht, und lief in die eben angedeutete Richtung. Draco, der immer noch nicht wußte, was gerade eben mit ihr passiert war, folgte ihr auf den Fersen. Doch erst am anderen Ufer gelang es ihm sie einzuholen.

Hermine war gerade damit beschäftigt eine Fackel anzuzünden, die sie aus einer der Wandhalterungen genommen hatte. Doch so richtig wollte es ihr nicht gelingen.

„Was machst du da?"

War Draco´s erste Frage als er sie erreichte.

„Na was wohl? Wonach sieht das den deiner Meinung nach aus? Und wenn du weiter nichts besseres zu tun hast, als blöd in der Gegend rumzustehen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren, kannst du mir vielleicht mal helfen?"

„Ja ja ich mach ja schon!"

Draco holte sich ebenfalls ein paar angekohlte Fackeln von der Wand, und versuchte nun auch sie an der großen Feuerschale anzuzünden. Doch auch ihm wollte dies nicht ganz gelingen.

„Warum machen wir uns eigentlich die ganze Mühe hier?"

„Warum? Na also klappt doch! - Oh Mist!"

Hermine war es endlich gelungen einen der Holzstöcke zu entzünden. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden verlosch die schwache Flamme wieder.

„Frage: Warum machen wir uns eigentlich die ganze Arbeit hier?"

„Was den für eine Arbeit?"

„Na das hier!"

Er wies auf die Stöcke die er in der Hand hatte.

„Warum machen wir uns die Mühe mit diesen dämlichen Dingern hier, wo wir doch genau so gut unsere Zauberstäbe benutzen können. Und mal neb6nbei erwähnt: Die würden nicht beim kleinsten Luftzug ausgehen."

„Ich hab die Dinge halt mal so gesehen."

„Dann sag doch endlich was du gesehen hast."

„Warum willst du das unbedingt jetzt wissen?"

„Sags doch einfach."

„Na schön. Ich hab dort ein paar Priester gesehen, die in diese Richtung verschwunden sind."

„Und du willst jetzt wissen wohin oder?"

Typisch! Muss ihre Nase überall haben.

Dachte er sich gleich dabei.

„Jep! So siehts aus. Und übrigens: Die hatten auch Fackeln dabei. Kommst du endlich?"

Hermine hatte sich ihre Fackel gegriffen, und war schon ein paar Meter voraus, als Draco sich ihr anschloss. Und was ihm am meisten ärgerte, er musste schon wieder laufen um sie einzuholen.

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass das keine Einbildung von dir war?"

„Nein! Dazu war alles zu real. Glaubst du mir nicht oder was?"

„Wie kommst du den darauf?"

„Nun, nennen wir das ganze mal eine alte Angewohnheit. Aber ich kann es ja selbst kaum glauben."

Beide waren so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkten, dass sich ihre Umgebung veränderte. Der Weg wurde langsam abschüssig, und führte sie noch tiefer in den Berg hinein. Auch die Wände änderten ihr Aussehen langsam aber sicher. Die glatten Oberflächen wandelten sich nach und nach in eine natürliche Höhle. Und es wurde immer wärmer. Und auch die sowieso schon undurchdringliche Schwärze schien sich noch weiter zu verdichten.

Was immer hier unten war, es musste unheimlich wichtig sein.

Und vielleicht auch sehr gefährlich!

Dachte sich Hermine insgeheim. Doch das würden sie noch früh genug herausfinden.

„Du sagst also, alles was hier unten ist, hast du in seinem ursprünglichem Zustand gesehen?"

„Ja hab ich! Abgefangen von der Höhle, die Barke, das Wasserbecken-„

„Wasserbecken?"

„Ja! Läßt du mich eigentlich mal ausreden? Die Barke befand sich ursprünglich in einem Wasserbecken. Auch die Fische. Die waren früher mit Goldfäden im Wasser aufgehängt."

„Mag ja schön und gut sein, aber was ich mich frage: Wozu das alles? Ich meine, dieses ganze verschwenderische Zeug hier unten. Alles an dieser Barke war mit Gold verziert. Die Fische aus Gold und Silber, mit allen möglichen Edelsteinen besetzt. Und dass alles hier unter der Erde? Für ein paar Priester?

„Vielleicht war es ja als Geschenk gedacht!"

„Ein Geschenk? Und für wen bitte? Ich glaube kaum das sich hier eine wichtige Persönlichkeit hier her verirrt hätte."

„Was wenn es gar nicht für lebende Menschen gedacht war?"

„Du meinst für die Toten? So wie die Grabbeigaben im alten Ägypten? Und das hier soll ein Grab sein?"

„Nein, nicht direkt. Obwohl auch dort wahnsinnige Schätze gefunden wurden. Denk nur mal an das Grab des Tutanchamun! Aber ich glaube eher, dass dies eine Art Opfergabe gedacht war."

„Du meinst für einen Gott?"

„Für einen oder mehrere. Genaue Hinweise darauf habe ich nirgends gefunden. Aber das werden wir bestimmt noch herausfinden."

„Aber eines kann ich mir noch nicht erklären."

„Was denn? Wie wir es miteinander aushalten ohne uns gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen?"

„Das auch-„

„He!"

„Nein! Warum hier gewisse Dinge immer 40x vorkommen. Die Fackeln, die Fische, die Ruder usw."

„Stimmt! Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Muss ja nicht unbedingt etwas bedeuten."

Einige Zeit gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Doch die Stille, die lediglich durch das Geräusch ihrer Schritte und das knistern ihrer Fackeln nicht völlig erdrückend war, war nur schwer zu ertragen. Deswegen suchte Draco nach einem Anfang.

„Wie lange arbeitest du schon hier?"

„Was? Warum?"

„So halt! Bin neugierig."

„Na klar! Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin. Die müssen immer überall rumschnüffeln. Aber wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst: Seit unserem Schulabschluss."

„Und arbeitest du schon immer mit dem Professor?"

„Nein. Mit Professor OConell arbeite ich erst seit ein paar Monaten. Davor war ich im „normalem Team", dass hier für die eigentliche Feldforschung zuständig ist. Und du? Was hast du getrieben? Nicht das mich das interessieren würde!"

„Ach, nichts besonderes. Nur ein langweiliger Schreibtischjob im Ministerium eben."

„Aha! Und Ich dachte schon die Frauen hätten dich vertrieben?"

„Was? Wie um alles in der Welt kommst du eigentlich darauf?"

„Man hört halt so Sachen.!"

„Um mal eines klar zu stellen ja! Von den ganzen Hühnern die im Ministerium arbeiten wollte und will ich rein gar nichts."

„Was regst du dich den so auf? Und was war dann mit der kleinen blonden? Ich glaube sie hieß Lucy?"

„Woher? Na und? Lassen wir bitte meine Privatsachen aus dem Spiel!"

„Na Na Na! Nicht Rot werden!"

„Na schön, wenn du´s unbedingt wissen willst: da läuft schon lange nichts mehr . So! Und wenn wir schon so schön dabei sind, was ist mit dir? So wies aussieht, bist du auch nicht gerade hoffnungslos entstellt.!"

„He du bist so fies! Aber ich hab für so was im Moment gar keine Zeit."

„Ja klar!"

„Ne ehrlich! Ok ich hatte mal was mit nem Arbeitskollegen. Aber das ging nur drei Tage lang gut. Zählt also nicht. Und im übrigen..."

„Was?"

Was zum Henker ist das?"

„Was ist was? Versuch jetzt bloß nicht das Thema zu - was ist das?"

Plötzlich tauchte aus der Dunkelheit eine Türe auf. Was schon seltsam war, wenn man nur die Tatsache beachtete, das sie hier in einer Höhle standen, etliche Meter unter der Erdoberfläche. Das besondere war: Die beiden Flügel bestanden aus purem Gold. Das Licht der Fackeln schimmerte geheimnisvoll auf der matten Oberfläche, die wohl früher einmal glatt poliert gewesen war. Die ganze Tür aber, war mit den selben Schriftzeichen und Symbolen bedeckt wie die Marmortafeln in der obersten Höhle.

„Und jetzt Miss Ich-weiß-alles? Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ganz einfach, wir gehen da durch und sehen uns weiter um."

Und was willst du dahinter finden? Einen Schatz vielleicht?"

Obwohl sie den spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme deutlich heraushörte, verdrehte Hermine insgeheim die Augen. Dabei fing sie an, die Türe genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Doch sie konnte nicht den kleinsten Hinweis finden, der ihr verriet, was sich dahinter verbarg.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung Schlaumeier! Da gibt's nur eins: Die Türe aufmachen und nachsehen."

„Wenns sein muss!"

„Was ist den mit dir los? Wo ist der Draco Malfoy den ich kenne? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würd ich sagen, du hast bammel!"

„Schwachsinn!"

„Dann ist´s ja gut."

Hermine trat einen Schritt von der Tür zurück. Sie streckte die Hand aus, und berührte vorsichtig die eingravierten Symbole.

Also gut, auf geht's.

Dachte sie sich. Vorsichtig verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer Hand auf die Türe. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung gab diese gleich nach, und schwang einen Spalt weit auf. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür weiter. Und schon standen sie vor dem nächsten Rätsel. Sie standen nun in einem kleinen Raum. Und in die Rückwand des Raumes, waren zwei weitere Gänge gemeißelt worden. Mit schnellem Schritt durchquerte Hermine den Raum, und stand vor dem einen Eingang, Draco näherte sich dem anderen.

Hermine hatte nun ihre Fackel erhoben, und versuchte im schwachem Lichtschein irgendetwas zu erkennen. Draco tat es ihr gleich. Doch auch er kam nicht wirklich weiter.

„Was jetzt Frau Expertin?"

„Tja, Ein Typisches altertümliches Sicherheitssystem würde ich sagen. Ein Gang führt uns weiter zum Ziel, der andere - Na ja!"

„Und woher sollen wir bitte wissen welcher der Richtige ist?"

„Ähm!"

Hermine leuchtete die Wände am Eingang der beiden Tunnel ab. Plötzlich schwenkte sie die Fackel in die Richtung des zweiten Ganges.

„Da geht's weiter!"

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?"

Sie zeigte auf eine Kartusche, die in die Wand eingearbeitet war:

„Kasheesh Osirian Nye"

Las sie vor.

„Grob übersetzt: Hier geht's weiter!"

„Na hoffentlich verlaufen wir uns nicht doch noch!"

Meinte Draco nur dazu. Dabei wäre die Kartusche gar nicht nötig gewesen. Schon nach einigen Metern, standen sie in einem weiteren kreisrunden Raum. Doch dieser hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit den vorherigen. Kaum hatten sie ihn betreten, flammten entlang der Wand Große Feuerschalen auf. Die ganze Wand entlang, jeweils zwischen zwei Feuerschalen stand eine riesige Götterstatue. Je eine männliche, und eine weibliche Statue abwechselnd. Doch Hermine konnte keine davon mit Namen benennen. Über die Götter dieser Kultur war so gut wie gar nichts bekannt. Auch die Darstellung der Götter war anders. Es waren keine Figuren mit Tierköpfen wie im alten Ägypten oder übergroße, furchterregende, Blitze schleudernden Figuren die in Eichenbäumen wohnten. Es waren ganz normale Menschliche Figuren. Nur die Augen waren auffallend. Diese bestanden ausnahmslos aus Edelsteinen. Die Männerstatuen mit grünen Smaragden, die Frauenstatuen mit blauen Saphiren. Jeder der Steine hatte mindestens fünf cm Durchmesser. Und jede der Figuren hatte eine Tafel zu ihren Füßen.

„Wow! Ist ja irre!"

„So wie sich das anhört, bedauerst du es nicht gerade deinen Schreibtischjob an den Nagel gehängt zu haben oder?"

„Hab ich nie behauptet! Kannst du lesen was da steht?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln und näherte sich der ersten Tafel. Langsam gelang es ihr die Symbole zu entziffern. Leise murmelte sie die Worte vor sich hin:

„Hootash naraba - oos veeslo - Ahm kum ra - Ahm kum dei."

Plötzlich passierte etwas mit ihr. Gerade eben hatte sie noch mühsam versucht die Schrift zu entziffern, im selben Moment gingen ihr die Worte wie von selbst über die Lippen. Sie las und las, eine Tafel nach der anderen. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr aufhören die Worte auszusprechen, die nicht für die Menschliche Sprache bestimmt waren. Als würde eine starke Macht sie dazu zwingen. Aber irgendwann war es vorbei. Sie sank vor der letzten Tafel auf die Knie, und auf ein mal, lies sie auch das Gefühl los, nicht mehr Herr ihres eigenen Körpers zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie ganz gefallen, hätte Draco nicht so schnell reagiert, und sie aufgefangen.

Als sie ihre Sinne wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, stand sie schwankend auf. Sie hatte den metallischen Geschmack ihres eigenen Blutes im Mund. Ihre ganze Kehle war wund, und jedes Wort das sie versuchte zu sprechen wurde zur Qual..

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

In seiner Stimme klang echte Besorgnis mit.

„Ja alles in Ordnung. Jetzt weiß ich was das alles hier bedeutet."

Sie erschrak über ihre eigene Stimme, die nicht mehr war als ein heiseres krächzen.

„Und was?"

„Sag ich dir später! Los wir müssen wieder nach oben. Professor OConell wird das bestimmt interessieren. Doch plötzlich zerschnitt eine schneidende Stimme die Stille des Raumes.

„So Wir es das? Sie beide gehen nirgendwo mehr hin."

So endlich wieder ein Kap fertig. Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat. Aber ich musste alles noch mal schreiben weil unser Compi nicht mehr funktioniertet hat und am Schluss sämtliche Dateien futsch waren. Kaum vergisst man mal die Sicherheitskopie! Aber jetzt dürfte es schneller gehen. Freu mich auch schon wieder auf eure hoffentlich positiven Reviews! Bis bald!

Hb ich mir bei Die Mumie kehrt zurück geliehen! Ich liebe diese Filme!


	8. Gefahr

Kapitel 8: Gefahr

Die Worte hallten dunkel von den Wänden zurück. Draco und Hermine sahen sich erschrocken an. Woher kam diese Stimme? Sie waren doch allein hier herunter gekommen. War ihnen jemand gefolgt? Doch das konnte nicht sein. Das hätten sie sicherlich gemerkt. Und doch waren sie nun nicht mehr allein.

„Wer ist das?"

Hermines Stimme war immer noch ein leises krächzen. Doch auch so konnte sie heraus hören, dass ihre Stimme nicht halb so sicher klang wie sie es gerne hätte.

Und auch Draco, der sich hektisch umsah, wirkte alles andere als der coole Typ, der er sonst immer war.

Doch plötzlich riß er den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Hermine tat es ihm gleich, und wünschte sich beinahe es nicht getan zu haben.

Am Kopfende der großen Halle, flammten plötzlich weitere Fackeln auf. Was zur Folge hatte, dass die Dunkelheit den Blick auf ein großes Portal frei gab. Es lag einige Meter über dem Hallenboden. Und auch die steile Treppe, die dort hinauf führte, war mit Statuen und Fackeln gesäumt. Das Portal selbst glich einer dunklen, fast schwarzen Bildtafel. Doch aus dieser Entfernung konnte Hermine nur schemenhafte Figuren ausmachen, die die Türflügel zierten. Doch im Moment war dies alles nur Nebensache.

Denn auf einer der letzten Treppenstufen stand jemand. Die große Gestalt war komplett in Schwarze Gewänder gehüllt. Sie konnte nicht erkennen wer es war. Wenn sie nicht gerade eben die Stimme der Gestalt gehört hätten, könnte sie nun nicht einmal sagen ob es sich um einen Mann oder um eine Frau handelte. Aber die Stimme war eindeutig die eines Mannes.

„Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass sie endlich hier auftauchen würden Miss Granger!"

Die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt kam langsam die Stufen herunter. Dich das Gesicht der fremden Person blieb weiter verborgen. Die Kapuze war so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass man nichts erkennen konnte.

Während die Gestalt sich näherte, stand Draco auf. Er war bis gerade eben neben ihr gekniet, und nahm nun ihre Hand, um ihr beim aufstehen zu helfen. Im ersten Moment drohte sie wohl wieder in die Knie zu gehen, weil er gleich nachdem sie aufrecht stand wieder nach ihrem Arm griff und sie festhielt.

Der seltsame Typ in Schwarz bemerkte von all dem wohl nichts. Doch mit einem Mal fiel Hermine etwas auf, dass Draco wohl im selben Moment bemerkte und es aber im Gegensatz zu ihr laut aussprach. Oder besser gesagt: Er flüsterte es ihr zu.

Woher kennt er meinen Namen?

„Wieso kennt der Kerl deinen Namen?"

Hermine sah erschrocken zu der unheimlichen Gestalt hinüber, während diese wieder anfing zu sprechen:

„Nur zulange habe ich darauf gewartet. Gewartet, dass jemand außer mir den Weg hier her findet. Nun endlich wird sich mein Schicksal erfüllen.

„Wer sind sie? Und was wollen sie von uns?"

Hermine hatte inzwischen ihre Stimme wieder so weit zurückgewonnen. Woher kam der Kerl eigentlich? Entweder kam er nach ihnen hier herunter, was eigentlich nicht sein konnte. Oder gab es vielleicht noch einen Eingang zu dieser Höhle? Und was zum Henker hatte er vor. Sein Schicksal erfüllen? Was meinte er damit?

Draco stand immer noch unbeweglich neben ihr, und starrte weiter Richtung Treppe. Oder fast unbeweglich. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er seinen Zauberstab hervorgezogen.

„Sag mal was redet der Kerl da überhaupt? Ist der nicht ganz richtig im Kopf?"

Er hatte nur geflüstert, aber die Gestalt hatte inzwischen den Fuß der Treppe erreicht, und konnte anscheinend sehr gut hören. Denn er wandte sich von Hermine ab, die er ohne das es ihr bewusst war die ganze zeit mit seinem Blicken fixiert hatte, und drehte sich zu Draco um.

„Oh keine Sorge Mr. Malfoy. Mit meinem Kopf ist alles bestens in Ordnung. Und was den Teil der Frage angeht was ich mit ihnen vor habe: Warten sie's doch einfach mal ab. Hahaha!

Es war in diesem Moment das letzte was sie beide hörten. Den in Sekundenschnelle hatte der Unbekannte einen Arm gehoben und auf sie beide gezeigt. Draco versuchte noch den Fluch abzuwehren, Doch es war zu spät. Und beide versanken in Dunkelheit.


	9. Beschwörungen

Kapitel 9: Beschwörungen

Hermine erwachte nur langsam aus ihrem Dämmerzustand. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass auf einmal helle Lichtblitze in ihre Richtung geschleudert wurden. Danach war nur noch Dunkelheit.

Leise Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr. Erst nach einiger Zeit erkannte sie, dass irgend jemand leise Beschwörungsformeln vor sich hinmurmelte. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit wich die Dunkelheit einem grellen Licht, welches nur der Schein mehrerer Fackeln war. Und auch die Konturen um sie herum hörten langsam auf sich wild hin und her zu schlingern.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Was zum Teil wohl an einem Zauber lag, der auf sie gelegt worden war, zum Teil aber auch an den Seilen, mit denen sie an der Wand festgebunden war. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es war sinnlos. Sie konnte auch nicht um Hilfe rufen. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte. Es gelang ihr nicht einmal den kleinsten Ton über ihre Lippen zu bringen.

Wenigstens konnte sie den Raum in dem sie war einigermaßen überblicken. Sie befand sich wieder in einem neuen Raum, der wesentlich kleiner war als die vorherigen. Die Sandsteine, aus dem die Wände geformt waren, schimmerten golden im Fackellicht. Doch er unterschied sich auch in weiteren Dingen von den vorherigen Räumen. Es waren keinerlei Schmuckgegenstände zu sehen. Keine Schriftzeichen an den Wänden. Nur eines fiel ihr sofort ins Auge: Ein großes Tor ihr gegenüber.

Aber sie konnte auch Draco nirgends entdecken. Er musste doch ebenfalls von dem Fluch getroffen worden sein. Oder vielleicht schlimmeres. Doch sie kam nicht dazu sich Sorgen zu machen.

Warum sollte ich mir eigentlich Sorgen um ihn machen? Immerhin konnten wir uns noch nie gut leiden.

Dachte sie sich. Aber andererseits trieben ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu ihm ab. Sie überlegte sich immer wieder was ihm passiert sein konnte. Das konnte sie sich nicht im geringsten erklären. Andererseits, wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als das ihm nichts passiert war.

Irgendetwas seltsames war im Gange. Vor dem Tor entdeckte Hermine erneut den schwarz gekleideten Mann, der nun darin vertieft war weiter die leisen Formeln zu murmeln, von denen sie gerade geweckt worden war. Er hatte anscheinend nicht bemerkt das sie wach war. Oder er lies es sich einfach nicht anmerken.

Diese ganze Prozedur wollte kein Ende nehmen. Und alle von Hermine´s Versuchen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, schlugen fehl. Nachdem sie auch dies aufgegeben hatte, widmete sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die murmelnde Gestalt auf den Boden.

Und dann, irgendwann nach endlos scheinenden Minuten, passierte etwas. Anscheinend diente dieses ewige Gemurmel wirklich dem Zweck einer Beschwörung. Denn plötzlich erschien ein helles Licht in der Mitte des Tores, dass sich immer weiter ausbreitete, bis am Ende die ganze Fläche wie mit einer durchscheinenden Membran überzogen schien. Das ganze wurde von einem lauten Zischen und pfeifen begleitet.

Und endlich stellte die Gestalt die leisen Beschwörungen ein, und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Im selben Moment fiel auch die Lähmung von Hermines Körper ab. Und ihr fiel nichts besseres ein, als ihrem angestautem Ärger Luft zu machen.

„Wo bin ich hier? Was haben sie mit mir vor? Und wer zum Henker sind sie eigentlich!"

Wütend funkelte sie die Gestalt an, die nach wie vor unbeweglich vor ihr stand. Wieder lies er ein leises, böses Lachen hören bevor er antwortete.

„Viele Fragen auf einmal. Aber ich wußte ja gar nicht, dass sie so neugierig sind Miss Granger."

„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen? Und was haben sie mit Draco gemacht?"

„Oh der interessiert mich nicht im geringsten. Und ich bin entsetzt, dass sie mich auch noch fragen wer ich bin."

Mit diesen Worten trat die Gestalt einen Schritt zurück, und griff währenddessen mit einer Hand nach der Kapuze und zog sie noch in der selben Bewegung vom Kopf.

Etwa zur selben Zeit erwachte auch Draco aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit. Er sah sich um, und stellte dabei fest, dass er immer noch an der selben Stelle lag, wo er gerade eben noch gestanden war. Doch er war allein.

Mit einem leisen Fluch stand er endgültig auf. Seine Gedanken rasten wild durcheinander. Er konnte weder Hermine noch den anderen Kerl irgendwo entdecken. Wohin hatte er sie gebracht, und vor allem: Was hatte er mit ihr vor.

Doch mit einem Mal hielt er inne. Wieso machte er sich Sorgen um diese Nervensäge? Er hatte sie noch nie leiden können. Und jetzt überlegte er sich ernsthaft, wie er sie hier unten finden konnte. Einfach lächerlich.

Ein letztes mal suchte er die Höhle mit forschenden Blicken ab. Es war nirgendwo etwas auffälliges zu entdecken. Sie konnten doch nicht spurlos verschwunden sein.

Er zwang seine Gedanken trotz hämmernder Kopfschmerzen zur Ruhe. Und schließlich kam er auf eine Idee.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief er die Steintreppen hinauf, bis er vor den beiden großen Türflügeln stand. Und sein Verstand hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Er stemmte sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen einen der Flügel, als dieser leise knarrend nachgab.

Hermine erstarrte. Der Unbekannte hatte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen. Nur das der Unbekannte kein Unbekannter war. Hermine kannte ihn sogar sehr gut. Mit entsetzen sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Sie hatte wohl so ausgesehen, als hätte sie so eben einen Geist gesehen. Und irgendwie kam ihr der Gedanke gar nicht so absurd vor. Denn das konnte nicht sein.

„Professor OConell? Was - Was soll das alles?"

„Oh sie sind überrascht mich hier zu sehen? Aber nein, doch nicht der nette Professor von nebenan. Wie absurd oder?"

Und doch war es so. OConell hatte es dabei belassen, sie kurz zu mustern, und hatte sich dann wieder von ihr abgewandt. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte er nun wieder dem Tor gewidmet. Zumindest so lange, bis Hermine ihn erneut ansprach.

„Aber warum? Ich meine was haben sie vor? Und lassen sie mich endlich von dieser Wand herunter!"

Drohend funkelte sie ihn an. Aber diese Drohung lies OConell unbeeindruckt links liegen. Statt dessen, legte er eine Mine auf, die wohl Langeweile und Gleichgültigkeit auf einmal wieder spiegelte.

„Bedauerlicherweise ist das im Moment nicht möglich."

„Was soll das? Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, finde ich das leider nicht besonders lustig."

„Oh das ist keineswegs ein Scherz. Die Sache ist sogar sehr ernst. Und so wie ich es vor einiger Zeit beobachtet habe, wissen sie ganz genau worum es geht."

„Was meinen sie damit? Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon sie Reden."

OConell lachte kurz belustigt auf, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Nun, sie haben die Legende der Götter doch selbst vorgelesen oder? Ich war ehrlich gesagt überrascht das ihnen das gelungen ist. Erlauben sie mir die Frage wie sie dies geschafft haben?"

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!"

Gab Hermine nur schnippisch zurück. Sie hatte keine Lust sich auch noch um Kopf und Kragen zu reden. Was sie aber vermutlich gerade eben getan hatte. Denn OConell´s Mine verfinsterte sich schlagartig, als sie ihm nicht die gewünschten Auskünfte gab. Doch er hatte noch andere Mittel und Wege.

Draco hatte inzwischen die beiden Türflügel so weit geöffnet, dass er hindurchschlüpfen konnte. Aber kaum lief er den mit flackernden Fackeln schwach erhellten Gang entlang, gingen ihm wieder die selben Gedanken wie gerade eben durch den Kopf.

Es war doch nur Granger. Warum führte er sich nur so auf wie ein liebeskranker Affe? Es konnte doch nicht sein das er sich ausgerechnet in diese Frau verlieben konnte. Mit einem entscheidenden Schluss jetzt brachte er seine eigenen Gedanken zum Schweigen. Doch nur so lange, bis er sich wieder dabei ertappte sich zu überlegen was er tun sollte, wenn er Hermine finden würde.

„Langsam reißt mir der Geduldsfaden mit ihnen!"

OConell schlug voller Wut die Faust gegen die Wand. Nur wenige Zentimeter von Hermines Gesicht entfernt. Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie es noch schaffte ihre ruhige Fassade aufrecht zu halten.

„Zum letzten mal! Wie haben sie das geschafft, und was haben sie dort erfahren?"

Sie nahm noch einmal ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, und schaffte es ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Eine Reaktion, die OConell so wohl nicht erwartet hatte.

„Wie oft soll ich es IHNEN noch sagen: Ich weiß es nicht.!"

OConell lachte nur kurz auf, und zog seine Faust dann doch zurück. Er wandte sich dann aber endgültig von ihr ab. Er hatte es aufgegeben auf diese Art die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Er ging zurück zum Tor, und fing erneut mit dem leisen Gemurmel an, worauf Hermine deutlich spürte, dass eine unsichtbare Kraft immer mehr an Intensität gewann. Noch einmal versuchte sie nun ihrerseits etwas aus OConell herauszubekommen.

„Was haben sie mit mir vor?"

Entgegen all ihrer Erwartungen brach er den monotonen Singsang abrupt ab, und drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Nun, wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollen: Sie meine Liebe, sie sind meine Eintrittskarte in die Unsterblichkeit!"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Sie konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, was er damit meinte. Und wie zur Bestätigung wandte er sich erneut lachend von ihr ab, und begann nun mit den letzten Abschnitten der Beschwörung.

Entsetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sich die blaue Materie ausbreitete. Erst langsam, und schließlich immer schneller. Unaufhaltsam näherte sich das blaue Licht, und alles schien darin zu verschwinden. Sogar der Professor schien sich darin aufzulösen. Wie als würde man einem man einem Schwarzen Loch zu nahe kommen.

Sekunden bevor auch Hermine von dem Licht verschluckt wurde, gelang es ihr endlich laut zu rufen:

„Hilfe!"

„Hilfe!"

Der Ruf kam von dort hinten! Draco beschleunigte seinen Schritt, und rannte die letzten Meter. Er sah ein paar Meter weiter einen schmalen Lichtspalt, und steuerte gleich darauf zu. Er riß die Tür auf, und blieb abrupt stehen. Der ganze Raum war mit einem seltsamen Blauem Licht erfüllt.

„Hermine? Bist du hier?"

„Ich bin hier hinten! Hil-!"

„Hermine? Wo bist -!"

Noch bevor er den Satz vollenden konnte, hatte ihn das Licht bereits eingehüllt, und verschlungen.

So! Fertig freu Ich hoffe das neue Kap gefällt euch! ganzdollaufreviewknopfzeig Hat doch ein paar Tage länger gedauert als ich dachte, aber ich mach im Moment ein paar Überstunden mehr als sonst! Aber ich beeile mich trotzdem. Und wie ihr schon alle festgestellt habe: Ich LIEBE Cliffhanger! grins Und sorry wenn ews im Moment ein wenig zu viel nach die Mumie ect. Aussieht. (Eigenwerbung: Wer die Mumie und Scorpion King mag: Hab ne neue Story zu dem Thema online!

Danke für eure Reviews:

Jean nin asar ahi smabell:

Also: Die meisten deiner Fragen dürften beantwortet sein! Und den Rest verrate ich nicht! Ich gestehe: Ich guck im Moment ein wenig zuviel „Mumie und Scorpion King"! Die Story geht aber in eine andere Richtung! Lass dich überraschen!

Claire Black:

Danke knuddel Ich beeil mich!

Eilantha:

Was es mit Hermines Visionen auf sich hat wird noch nicht verraten! gg

Komet:

Ich beeil mich mit der Fortsetzung. Freu mich wenn dir die Story gefällt!

Zizou:

Ich liebe Cliffhanger! Da bleibt´s spannend!


	10. Götterdämmerung

_**Kapitel : Götterdämmerung**_

Blaue Wolken und Nebelfetzen flogen rasend an ihnen vorbei. Hermine fühlte sich als hätte sich ihr Körper völlig aufgelöst. Und dennoch spürte sie deutlich die Anwesenheit anderer, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern wer es sein könnte.

Irgendwann spürte sie in dem rasenden Wirbel aber doch einen starken Sog, der sie in eine bestimmte Richtung zog. Hermine konnte in dem Wirbel von Farben nicht einmal erahnen ob sie nun nach oben oder unten fiel. Es ging einfach immer nur im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Nase nach.

Aber wenig später bemerkte sie weitere Veränderungen. Es wurde immer wärmer. Auch der Sog lies endlich nach. Das laute Rauschen, dass sie von Anfang an begleitet hatte, verstummte langsam zu einem leisen Summen.

Und schließlich riß der Sog endgültig mit einem Ruck ab.

Sie war immer noch vom Nebel umgeben, war sich aber nun wieder ihrer Existenz bewußt. Und nun konnte sie auch erkennen wer noch alles hier gelandet war.

Draco, der nicht weit von ihr entfernt stand oder besser gesagt schwebte, sah sich mit suchenden Blicken um. Als er in ihre Richtung sah, warf sie ihm einen fragenden was-machst-du-hier Blick zu. Sie war wieder einmal unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, und Draco schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

Beim weiteren umsehen, entdeckte sie nun auch OConell, der anscheinend immer noch mit seinen Beschwörungen beschäftigt war. Und dann, plötzlich erschien ein gleißend helles Licht. Es breitete sich aus, und es wurde noch wärmer. Und aus der selben Richtung drang eine Stimme - oder waren es mehrere?

„Wer wagt es unseren Schlaf zu stören?"

Es tauchten schemenhafte Gestalten aus dem Licht hervor. Hermine konnte nicht sagen wie viele es waren. Die Stimme oder die Stimmen hörten sich seltsam an. Man konnte nicht heraushören, ob die Stimme einer der Erscheinungen gehörte, oder ob mehrere auf einmal sprachen.

„Ich wage es"

Professor OConell war derjenige, der das Wort erhoben hatte. Sie hätte ja nicht einmal sprechen können. Würde es nicht an einem Zauber liegen, so hätte es Hermine im Moment einfach nur schlicht und einfach die Sprache verschlagen.

Lange kam sie nicht dazu ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, denn die seltsame Stimme begann erneut zu erklingen:

„Was wollt ihr? Was ist euer Begehr?"

„Nun das ist ganz einfach. Ich-„

„Wartet ab, und seit gewarnt. Überlegt euch gut was ihr vorzubringen habt."

Was sollte das alles? Hermine kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Film.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst!"

„Nun denn sprecht endlich. Unsere Geduld ist nicht unerschöpflich!"

Nun war es OConell, der sich umdrehte, und zu Hermine und Draco sah. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick gefiel ihr nun überhaupt nicht. Und mit einem Mal war ihre mühsam zurückverlangte Ruhe wieder verschwunden.

„Ich bringe euch diese beiden hier."

Sie erstarrte. Wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war. Sie wandte den Kopf zu Draco, dessen Gesicht die selben Gedanken widerspiegelte. Der Professor musste absolut wahnsinnig geworden sein.

„Was erwartet ihr als Gegenleistung?"

„Ich möchte in eure Reihen aufgenommen werden. In die Unsterblichkeit."

Die letzten Worte hatte er fast geschrien. Danach herrschte Schweigen. Nach einer schier unendlich wirkenden Zeitspanne, ergriff der Professor erneut das Wort, Er klang leicht ungeduldig.

„Was sagt ihr? Wie ist eure Antwort!"

Stille. Es schien als wären die Lichtgestalten wieder verschwunden. Und auch der Professor schien nun leicht nervös zu werden. Aber auch das schien nichts zu bringen. Die Antwort lies immer noch auf sich warten.

Und endlich:

„Ihr denkt das ihr der Richtige für unsere Reihen seid? Habt ihr euch die Unsterblichkeit auch verdient?"

„Seit Jahren schon schütze ich den geheimen Tempel hier. Alles habe ich getan um eure Existenz zu schützen. Ist das nicht genug? Außerdem bringe ich euch diese beiden hier als Opfergabe."

„Einfältiger Narr! Glaubt ihr wirklich das uns das Leben dieser beiden interessiert?"

Die Stimmen gewannen nun wieder mehr an Kraft und Lautstärke. Und Hermine glaubte nun auch zu hören, dass sich auch der Tonfall dabei änderte. War sich aber nicht ganz sicher. Aber sie fuhr unbeirrt fort:

„Dennoch, wir haben uns euer Anliegen genauestens überprüft."

OConnel lachte darauf hin lauthals los. Endlich war er am Ziel seiner Arbeit angelangt. Die Unsterblichkeit war zum greifen nahe.

„Ich wusste es von Anfang an! Ich bin bereit!"

Er war sich seiner Sache sicher und trat nun einige Schritte weiter auf die helle Lichtquelle zu und hob die Arme dem Licht entgegen. Hermine und Draco, konnten nur zusehen und sich ausmalen was dieser Verrückte wohl vor hatte. Es musste etwas unvorstellbares sein, wenn er dazu die Macht eines Gottes brauchte. Oder er war wirklich nur verrückt und Lebensmüde zugleich.

Und nun war es die Stimme die wieder sprach:

„Nun, dass sehen wir anders!"

OConells Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich in Sekundenschnelle. Die Vorfreude auf die Unsterblichkeit wich etwas, das Hermine nur als Todesangst deuten konnte. Es geschah alles so schnell, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam was eigentlich geschah. Sie konnte noch erkennen, dass ein gleißender Blitz auf OConell zuschoß. Sie hörte noch einen Markerschütternden Schmerzensschrei von seiner Seite - danach herrschte völlige Stille.

OConell war verschwunden. Und im Moment seines Verschwindens fiel auch die Starre von Hermine und Draco ab. Hermine sank in die Knie, während Draco sofort in ihre Richtung rannte.

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja ja- Ich glaub schon."

„Was war das gerade eben?"

„Das wollen wir euch gerne erklären."

„Was zum-?"

Die Stimmen waren wieder zurück. Der Nebel, der sich gerade eben gebildet hatte, verzog sich langsam wieder. Von OConell war nun nichts mehr zu sehen. Was war mit ihm passiert?

Hermine hatte eine leise Ahnung.

„Wer seid ihr?"

„Wir sind die Uyalia. Die Götter der alten Zeit."

„Die Götter der alten Zeit? Moment mal das habe ich gerade eben-„

„Richtig. Der Tempel, den ihr gefunden habt, war einst ein Heiligtum unseres Volkes. Und unsere Geschichte ist an jenem Ort auf den 40 Tafeln niedergeschrieben. Du hast sie selbst gelesen."

„Dann wart ihr das gerade? Konnte ich durch eure Hilfe die Sprache verstehen?"

„So ist es."

„Moment mal! Jetzt gibt alles einen Sinn. Die Vision diese Tafeln. Und was mir jetzt erst auffällt: Die heilige Zahl! Das war also alles nur um uns hier her zu führen? Aber weshalb?"

„Wir existieren schon seit langer Zeit. Damals, entstanden wir aus den Gebeten und Gedanken der Menschen. Sie verehrten uns und wir hatten eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Doch nach und nach gerieten wir in Vergessenheit. Viele von uns sind bereits in Vergessenheit geraten. Ihre Namen und Gestalten sind bereits vollkommen verschwunden. Nur ein paar von uns sind noch übrig. Und wir sehnen uns nach Ruhe und Schlaf."

„Warum seid ihr dann nicht alle verschwunden?"

„Das wollen wir euch sagen: Wir sind aus den Gedanken der Menschen entstanden. Und solange sich jemand an uns erinnert, sind wir dazu verdammt weiter zu existieren. Erst wenn wir in völlige Vergessenheit geraten sind, werden wir unsere Ruhe finden."

„Und OConell? Was war sein Ziel?"

„Er wollte in unsere Reihen aufgenommen werden. Er war der letzte, der sich an uns erinnerte. Er wollte verhindern, dass unsere Macht gänzlich verschwindet. Er wollte sie sich selbst zu nutze machen. Nun hat er seine gerechte Strafe erhalten für alle Untaten die er begangen hat."

„Aber wenn ihr in Vergessenheit geraten wollt? Wie soll das gehen? Ich meine jetzt werden wir uns an euch erinnern."

„Das wird nicht weiter von Bedeutung sein. Ihr habt unsere wahren Gestalten nie erblickt. So könnt ihr euch nicht erinnern. Wir werden mit unseren letzten Kräften alles zerstören, was auf unsere Existenz hinweisen könnte. Wenn ihr wieder im Tempel seid, beeilt euch, sonst können wir keine Garantie geben das ihr unbeschadet zurück an die Oberfläche kommt."

„Was habt ihr vor?"

Es kam keine Antwort mehr. Das Rauschen wurde wieder lauter, und auch der Nebel verdichtete sich. Das Licht das gerade noch hell leuchtete, war verschwunden. Hermine fühlte erneut, dass sie wieder von einem Sog erfasst wurde, der sie nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zog. Doch diesmal konnte sie sich wenigstens bewegen.

Und sie war nicht mehr allein. Kurz bevor sie endgültig vom Sog erfasst wurde, griff Draco nach ihrer Hand, und beide wurden zusammen in den unsichtbaren Strudel gezogen.

Sie konnte nicht einmal einen klaren Gedanken fassen, bevor sie erneut auf dem harten Steinboden landeten. Draco, der einigermaßen auf seinen Füßen gelandet war, zog sie in die Höhe.

„Los komm schon, bevor alles hier um uns zusammenbricht!"

Und er hatte Recht. Es war kaum zu hören. Leise rieselte Sand und Staub von der Höhlendecke auf den Boden. Ein unterschwelliges Grollen drang durch den Stein, wie als Vorahnung auf das was gleich kommen sollte.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, lies sie sich von Draco mitreißen. Kaum hatten sie die ersten Meter hinter sich gebracht, hörten sie ein lautes Krachen als die ersten Säulen einstürzten. Zum umsehen hatten sie keine Zeit. Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten auf den Ausgang zu. Die ersten Steinbrocken polterten zu Boden, und wirbelten Unmengen von Staub auf. Das Luftholen viel ihnen schwer, da immer mehr Staub in die Luft gewirbelt wurde.

Endlich hatten sie die Türe erreicht. Zurück durch den kurzen Gang am See vorbei und schon hasteten sie die Treppe hinauf. Die Geräusche der einstürzenden Höhle wurden immer noch nicht leiser. Erst als sie an der großen Steintreppe angelangt waren und auch diese hinaufgerannt waren, verstummte das Poltern und Rumpeln langsam. Und zum ersten Mal wagten sie es kurz stehenzubleiben um zu verschnaufen.

„Hermine?"

„Was?"

„Mach so was nie wieder ja!"

„Ok! Moment mal? Seit wann hast du mir eigentlich zu sagen was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe?"

„Ach Gewohnheit!"

Er brachte ein halbwegs normales Grinsen zustande und Hermine konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu Lachen.

„Lass uns endlich von hier verschwinden. Was war das eigentlich gerade eben?"

„Ich hab nicht den leisesten Schimmer. Ehrlich!"

„Sagst du mir wenigstens was du auf diesen verdammten Tafeln gelesen hast?"

Er sah sie fragend an, worauf sie nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„da stand im großen und ganzen nur das was uns die Uyalia gerade eben gesagt haben. Nur ein wenig ausführlicher. Was ist jetzt? Gehen wir?"

Wenig später stiegen sie den Geröllberg hinauf, den sie am Anfang hinuntergeschlittert waren. Es war spät geworden. Kein Mensch war mehr in der Höhle. Kein Wunder. Außer ihnen beiden und dem Professor war nur noch Thomas hier gewesen. Und der war nirgends zu finden. Zum Glück. Hermine musste erst einmal tief Luft hohlen, bevor sie irgendetwas sagte.

„Lass uns endlich ganz von hier verschwinden ja?"

„Gute Idee. Ich hab die Schnauze nämlich voll von hier!"

Doch da war noch etwas, dass Hermine unbedingt wissen musste:

„Draco?"

„Was denn?"

„Sagst du mir jetzt endlich was dich hier her in die Wüste verschlagen hat? Und sag nicht wieder das du Abwechslung im Job brauchst! Das glaube ich dir nämlich nicht!"

„Du gibst nie auf oder?"

„Du kennst mich!"

„Na schön. Also ich bin hier im Auftrag des Ministeriums. Meine Aufgabe ist es, oder besser gesagt war es - ein Auge auf O´Conell zu haben. Dem Ministerium war bekannt, das der Kerl nicht ganz sauber war. Und deswegen haben sie beschlossen ihn zu beschatten. Und wenn Sich der Verdacht bestätigen sollte das er mit dunklen Mächten hantiert, hätten wir ihn sofort festgenommen. Aber das hat sich ja wohl erledigt."

„Warum hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt? Ich hätte es niemanden verraten."

„Ich wusste nicht in wie weit du in der Sache verwickelt warst. Und außerdem kann ich dich nicht leiden!"

„Endlich mal ein Punkt in dem wir uns einig sind! Und jetzt beeil dich endlich mal."

Nach nicht einmal einer Minute standen sie nun vor dem Eingang der Höhle. Draco kletterte das kleine Stück als erster nach oben, und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen um ihr hochzuhelfen.

Als sie ins freie trat, schlug ihr die Hitze des Tages noch entgegen obwohl die Sonne bereits blutrot unterging. Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander und sahen dem still zu. Solange bis Hermine sich leise räusperte.

„Ich glaube jetzt müssen wir uns einen neuen Job suchen."

„Was meinst du mit wir? Du vielleicht ich nicht!"

„Bitte! Dann - sei eben - gemein! Du kommst doch auch mit leeren Händen nach Hause oder irre ich mich da?"

„So würde ich das nicht gerade sagen!"

Er sah ihr genau in die Augen als er dies sagte. Und gerade als Hermine zu einer Antwort ansetzten wollte, legte er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchlief ihren ganzen Körper, als er sie in die Arme zog und leidenschaftlich küsste. Hermine erwiderte seinen Kuss. Dabei gingen ihr so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was tat sie da eigentlich?

Aber im Moment war ihr das alles egal. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde.

_**ENDE**_

Fertig! Jipie! Ich hoffe das Kap hat euch gefallen. Oder wer will noch einen Epilog? Auf jeden Fall schon mal VIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEELEN Dank für alle eure Reviews! Ich stell demnächst aber auch ne neue HP-Story rein. Aber mehr wird noch nicht verraten!

Die Zahl 40 wird oft auch als Heilige Zahl bezeichnet, da sie oft in der hl. Schrift erwähnt wird wie z.B. Die große Flut - Es regnete 40 Tage und 40 Nächte, Jesus fastete 40 tage lang in der Wüste, Das Volk Israel wanderte 40 Jahre durch die Wüste ins gelobte Land usw.


	11. Epilog

Epilog:

Wieder einmal läutete der Wecker auf Hermines Nachttisch. Verschlafen knipste sie die Lampe an, uns stellte ihn aus. Mit einem lauten Gähnen lies sie sich noch einmal in die Kissen fallen, als Draco sich neben ihr umdrehte. Verschlafen blinzelte er in Richtung Uhr.

„Was den los?"

„Die Arbeit ruft!"

Murmelte Hemine ebenso verschlafen zurück.

„Ich mein ja nur, aber ist heute nicht Sonntag?"

„Was? Ach ja stimmt. Sorry."

„Na ja, wo wir schon mal wach sind!"

„Spinner!"

„Ich weis!"

Er zog sie zurück in seine Arme, und küsste sie. Hermine konnte es immer noch nicht richtig glauben was alles passiert war. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war alles glimpflich abgelaufen. Und auch die auffalendsten Tatsachen hatten sich am Ende leicht erklären lassen.

Professor OConell wurde noch am selben Tag als vermisst gemeldet. Aber schon nach kürzester Zeit war man sich sicher, dass er in der eingestürzten Höhle verschüttet waorden war. Einige Zauberer des Ministeriums hatten zwar versucht die Höhle wieder freizuräumen, doch die Arbeiten wurden schon nach wenigen Stunden aufgegeben. Es sei sinnlos weiterzusuchen hieß es. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Draco etwas damit zu tun hatte. Er hatte dem Ministerium berichtet was sich zugetragen hatte. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher ob er alles erzählt hatte. Und sie wollte es ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht wissen.

Die Uyalia würden wohl unaufhaltsam verschwinden. Sie hatten Recht. Sie konnten sich nicht an ihre Gestalt erinnern und somit gab es keinen Menschen mehr, der sie an die Existenz binden konnte. Und vielleicht war es auch das beste.

Sie selbst würde das restliche Jahr noch hier in Marokko bleiben. Und was danach kommen würde? Wer weis?

So das war´s und noch mal vieeeeeeeeelen dank für eure ganzen Reviews. Bis zur nächsten Geschichte dann! Tschüssi!


End file.
